Fifty Shades Of Rivalry
by xNikki
Summary: Anastasia Steele has become quite the business woman. At 24 years old, she has built her empire and has become quite wealthy. Her life hasn't always been perfect. We discover that she has a very dark past. When things seem to be going her way, she finds herself going head to head with the infamous Christian Grey over a company they both want. We discover the 2 are very much alike.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: The original characters of Fifty Shades of Grey are owned by E.L. James. The content, added characters and storyline of this story are owned by me. No copyright infringement is intended.

Rated M for adult language.

* * *

Chapter One.

Ana's POV

_I stare through the cracks of the closet door hoping he won't find me. _

_"Ana where are you?", I cover my mouth with my hands so he won't hear me breathing. _

_"Ana, I mean it, you better come out here right now!" He yells. I'm scared. I'm trying not to cry… I don't want him to find me. _

_It's quiet. I think he's gone. "There you are!" He rips the door open and grabs me by the hair. "No daddy please, I'm sorry"._

Black.

I blink a few times taking in my surroundings realizing I'm in bed soaked in my sweat. I look at the beside table, 4:47am. I sigh, "nightmares again."

* * *

I love driving through New york during rush hour. I enjoy watching people rush around trying to start their day. You never really know what someone is thinking or what their life is like. I enjoy putting stories to faces that I see on the busy streets of New York. I chuckle silently, Anastasia Steele, CEO and avid teller of tales. I guess you can say I enjoy making up stories because any story is better than my own.

To put it bluntly, I was adopted by Ray Steele, at the age of 8. I never knew my mother only that she left me with my biological father who to say the least is a memory I'd happily forget. Ray is the best thing that's ever happened to me and I'm grateful every day that he found me when he did. I haven't had the best childhood but life with Ray makes everything more bearable. If it weren't for Ray I wouldn't be where I am today. After I graduated, he took out a loan of $200,000 and gave it to me to start my company. It was a very bold and risky decision, but Ray always believed in me and knew I would make it. And I did. Now at 24 I have my own empire and more money than I could need in 10 lifetimes.

Price steals me from my thoughts, "Ma'am we've arrived".

Price is my right hand man. There are only 3 men in this world who I trust and that's Ray, Jose and Price.

Price is ex CIA and is the best at what he does. He's very taciturn with a solid build. In a way he reminds me of Ray which is probably why I feel so comfortable around him.

He exits the car and opens my door for me "Thank you Price. I'll call you if I need you".

Price nods "Yes Ma'am."

I walk into the lobby of Steele Corporation at 8:35AM. I'm greeted by the front desk receptionist and escorted by building security to the private elevator. I'm in the elevator alone and I can't help but think about the nightmare I had. They seem to be getting worse each time, more real. I need to move up my session with Angela.

I step out of the elevator and am greeted by my assistant Lucy.

"Good Morning Miss Steele. I have your schedule for today. Your 9am is waiting for you in the conference room, You have a conference call with tokyo at 11 and a debriefing with Mr Rodriguez at 2."

"Thank you Lucy and for the hundredth time, call me Ana." I tell her.

"Yes Miss Ste… I mean, Ana". She smiles and returns to her desk.

I enter my office, or my sanctuary as I like to call it. In here, I am the master of my universe. I feel like I can take on the world and tackle every obstacle that presents itself. In here, I'm powerful CEO of Steele Corporation and nothing can break me. I'm not that scared little girl Ray found in the woods 15 years ago. Although, she still lurks in my subconscious along with _him_.

Lucy's voice through the intercom interrupts my train of thought.

"Excuse me Ana It's 8:56am and your 9am is in Conference room 1."

"Thank you Lucy let them know I'll right there". I say to her.

"Of course." She replies.

_Okay Steele time to make it or break it. _My inner voice revs me up.

I leave the meeting in outrage, The company SIP (Seattle Independent Publishing), I've been spending months on trying to buy out appears to have another buyer who is offering a bit more than I am. I won't let this happen. I don't who it is that is trying to best me but when I find out, they'll regret it. SIP is going to be **_mine_**.

* * *

Christian's POV

"I _WANT_ SIP." I demand to Ros who appears a little bit hesitant.

"I know Grey, But someone has already started the negotiat-".

"I DON'T CARE!" I yell, cutting Ros off making her jump and it takes a lot to rattle her bones.

"Make them a better offer! Seattle is my territory and I won't have anyone else taking what I want right from under my nose."

Ros clears her throat, "SIP is aware of our interest in them and that we are willing to offer more than the other party who is interested and we do know that nothing has been signed yet."

Well that's a little more positive I think to myself. "Good, keep it like that until the meeting with SIP. And find out who this other company is."

_They wanna play, I'll play. And I always win. Fuckers don't know who they're dealing with. _

Ros nods and leaves me with my fury.

"Mr Grey?" Andrea's voice comes through the intercom.

"What?!" I snap. Poor girl is always on the end of the stick. No pun intended.

_Hmmm now all I can think about is some browned haired girl's ass on the end of a stick and how pink her pale flesh is gonna be once I'm done with her. _My cock hardens at the thought. I need a new submissive, it's been 2 months too long.

"Mrs Lincoln is here to see you sir" Andrea interrupts my dirty thoughts.

Oh great, I'm really not in the mood for Elena right now.

"Send her in" I say to Andrea.

"Elena to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure" I greet Elena as she walks into my office.

"Just wanted to stop by and catch up darling" She purrs and the kisses both sides of my face.

"I'm very busy Elena, this couldn't wait until our dinner meeting on Thursday?" I say rather coldly.

"Now now Christian no need to be rude." She say's "Seems like someone needs a good stress relief. How long has it been since Samantha hmm? 2 months? I don't know why you broke it off with that girl, She met every single one of your needs and If I remember correctly, She didn't have more than a few hard limits. A real catch if you ask me".

Samantha was the ideal submissive. Brunette, great body, pale skin, followed every order, had a high tolerance for pain. Perfect for a monster like me but like all the others she wanted more, and I didn't. So I took her to the playroom, spent hours beating her ass, using every toy I owned on her and fucked her in every way possible. Then terminated the contract and sent her on her way. I know I'm a cold hearted asshole. _What's new?_

"I told you Elena, I was getting bored".

Elena sighs "Well when you're ready to take on, let me know. I have a few girls who I think are perfect for you".

"That's not necessary Elena but thank you" I say not trying to rude, she is after all doing what's best for me.

"I know darling but I more than anyone know's what needs you have and the sooner those needs are fulfilled, the better it is for not only you but everyone else you take your wrath on" She laughs and kisses my cheek goodbye.

"Mile high club, 7pm Thursday. Don't be late Christian." and with that she's gone.

I hate how she thinks she still has some hold on me and can order me around. But I have bigger problems to deal with like this company who is trying to out do me. Fuckers won't know what hit em when I'm done with them. But I'll make sure they'll know. It was Christian Grey.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: The original characters of Fifty Shades of Grey are owned by E.L. James. The content, added characters and storyline of this story are owned by me. No copyright infringement is intended.

Rated M for adult language.

* * *

Chapter two.

Ana's POV

"Good Afternoon Ana", Angela greets me at the door of her office.

I've spent years in therapy with dozens of different shrinks and so far the only one that has actually helped me is Angela White.

"Hello Angela, Sorry for the slight bump up for our session but I really needed to see you."

She smiles warmly at me, "Don't be silly Ana, I'm available day and night at anytime".

She'd better be for what I'm paying her. But she is good at her job so it's worth every dime.

I take a seat on the cream chaise lounge. I've always loved being in Angela's office, it's so relaxing and comforting.

"So Ana, what did you want to talk about? What's going on in that head of yours?"

Straight to the point, another quality of Angela's I appreciate.

"I had another one last night." I tell her.

"Nightmare?". She asks.

"Yes".

"I see." She scribbles something down on her leather note pad.

"Go on." She says encouraging me to continue.

I sigh. "They're becoming more... real. Real in the sense that I can actually feel what's happening. In the past they were merely flashes of what was happening or of what was going to happen and I was able to wake myself up but lately... It's getting harder and I'm finding myself becoming trapped."

"I see. To be honest Ana, It's not at all surprising."

"It's not?" I reply.

"No. You've spent the majority of your life caging these memories and suppressing your feelings and now they all want to come out. In the past you've had things to occupy you, for example college and graduating. Then there was the building up of your company which you gave your undivided attention to and now that you are at a stage where you can't exceed any further you have nothing else to dwell on or concern yourself with."

That's not true. This SIP deal I'm working on is proving to be a pain in my ass and I haven't been able to dwell on anything else. Let alone these stupid intruding memories and _feelings._

"Care to share what your thinking Ana?".

I come out of my inner monologue.

"I just... I haven't felt this out of control in years. Not since college, not since..."

"Ben?" She asks.

_Not today Steele, that's for another session and we don't need that shit piled on. _

I couldn't agree more with my inner voice.

"Yes" I reply sounding a bit more harsh than I intended to.

"Okay". Angela notices my frustration and decides to drop it. She knows if she brings this up we're going to get nowhere and that wouldn't be beneficial for anyone.

"Ana, until you're able to let go of all the emotions you have bottled up you can't expect to move forward. We've tried to leave the past in the past and focus on moving forward and setting goals but as todays session proves, it only temporarily helps. You've achieved all the set goals and now it's coming to surface again."

"Then I'll set more goals." I say in a begging tone.

"But what happens when you achieve those goals? You're back at square one and we need to focus on what will help you in the long haul."

Damn it. I know she's right, but right now I need a temporary fix. If I'm going to succeed in getting SIP I'm gonna need all the control and focus I can get.

I sigh. "So what do you suggest" I ask.

"Seeing as these feelings and memories tend to get the better of you while sleeping and you find it hard to express yourself while awake I think maybe a few sessions of Hypnotherapy might help. It's a risk, I'm not going to lie. But seeing as the exercises we've tried don't seem to work this might be the kick you need. You will relive the experiences you had and it will make you come to terms with the feelings you felt and are feeling. This will give us something to work towards. Knowing exactly what's going on in your head will do a lot of good in your recovery."

Shit_._ I don't like the sound of that. _Relive?_ Why would I want to relive my childhood? What, one time's not enough, I have to do it again? I know what I'm feeling and right now... I'm scared. I guess it could help me with my emotions and ability to feel but whose to say once these feelings come rushing out they're gonna be nothing but the feelings of fear, anger and pain? Can I risk it? Do I have a choice? I want to change. _Don't I?_ Maybe once everything is out in the open I'll be able to sleep?

I suddenly taste blood. I realize my bottom lip is bleeding from me biting it too hard. A thing I do when I'm deep in thought, I don't even realize I do it.

Angela notices too and hands me a tissue to wipe the blood off.

"Of course if you were to consider Hypnotherapy we would not rush straight into it. Take some time to think about it. See how things go with the nightmares. In the meantime whenever you feel an emotion I want you write down that emotion and what happened to cause the emotion.".

I guess I could try that.

"Okay" I reply.

"Good, so I'll see you next week then Ana?"

"See you next week". I smile, shake Angela's hand and with that I'm out of there.

I check my phone and realize my battery died. _Shit_. I need to get home.

* * *

I arrive home and all I really want right now is a glass of wine and a nice hot bath.

As I walk over to the kitchen to pour myself a glass of wine I hear some hard footsteps on the hard wooden floors coming from upstairs in my bedroom. I know Price is parking the car and my housekeeper, Belle is off for the night. I walk up the stairs trying hard to make no sound and come to the master bedroom with the door open and light on. Someone's definitely in here. I've taken enough self defense classes and training from Ray to know I can handle myself. I quietly enter the bedroom and look around for the intruder. I come across my walk in closet and see the door is slightly open and the light is on. I quietly walk over and just as I'm about to open the door fully, It swings open and scares the shit out of me and I guess you can say I startled the intruder due to the high pitched squeal that came out of their mouth.

"Damn it Ana you scared the shit out of me!" Says Kate who's holding her chest like she's about to have a damn heart attack.

"Me? I scared you?! I'm not the one in your bedroom, going through your closet! I was seriously ready to clock you one right in the nose! Jesus Kate. What are you doing here anyway and how the hell did you get in?" I say rather harshly but Kate knows I mean nothing by it.

"Well excuse me for caring! You weren't picking up your phone and I was worried so I stopped by and I know the code to the elevator." She shrugs like it's no big deal.

"Oh yeah you were real worried, I can tell by all the clothes you rummaged through in my closet." I roll my eyes and chuckle.

"Hey! I got bored okay. But seriously why weren't you taking my calls? it's not like you to have your phone off"

"My phone died." I replied, "but don't worry I'm still alive."

"Sorry Ana, it's just you know I worry about you and Jose called me today and told me you skipped out on your meeting with him and.."

_Oh yeah, I cancelled my meeting with Jose for a much needed emergency session with my therapist so I could work on my fucked up self. _My inner voice mocks.

I sigh. "I know. It's just been a long day that's all."

Kate senses my stress and before I know it she wraps her arms around me, she feels how hesitant I've become and lets go. She knows I only tolerate the touching for her and that I appreciate the gesture.

"Okay well, now that I know you're safe I should get going".

I walk her downstairs and into the lobby.

"You know you can talk to me Steele? About anything, I'm here for you."

I smile at her "Thanks Kate and likewise".

"Good! We'll have lunch this week okay? I'll email you."

"Sure" I reply, "Just email me when".

She nods and calls out "laters" as the elevator doors close.

Kate really is the best friend. She doesn't push unless she really needs to. She's always been there for me ever since college. I know she still feels guilty about what happened with...

_Stop right there. You're not getting into this right now. You're going to finish your glass of wine. Run a nice hot bath and then get some work done. _

And just like that I'm pushing my emotions away. Again.

After a very much needed bath, I go to my office, turn my computer on and check my emails. I see Rick from IT has emailed me information about this rival company that's trying to take SIP away from me. I don't like to play dirty so having Rick hack into the SIP server wasn't something I was very proud of but it serves them right with their lack of security.

* * *

**From**: Rick Wilson

**Subject:** Information requested

**To:** Anastasia Steele

Miss Steele,

The information you requested in regards to SIP is attached to this email.

_Rick Wilson,_

_Senior IT executive of Steele Corporation._

* * *

I quickly scan through the information given to me wanting to know who's trying to... and there it is, in bold letters staring straight at me **"Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.".**

I pick up my phone and call Price, he answers on this first ring.

"Price" He answers.

"I need a full background check done on Christian Grey. I want to know everything about this man, his past, his companies, every article there is on him, what makes him ticks, I want it all."


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: The original characters of Fifty Shades of Grey are owned by E.L. James. The content, added characters and storyline of this story are owned by me. No copyright infringement is intended.

Rated M for adult language.

**_A/N I've changed the ages of Christian and Ana, not by much though. _**

**_Enjoy :) x_**

* * *

Chapter Three.

Christian's POV

"Steele Corporation?" I ask Welch.

Hmm Steele Corporation. New York Company. They haven't been a hassle for me yet mainly because they've never shown interest in Seattle which is no surprise seeing as I basically run this fucking city.

"Yes sir, It appears SIP and Steele Corporation have been working on the deal for a few months now. All was ready to go until you showed some interest."

Of course they changed their mind when I showed interest. I'm the fucking best. Top of the game. I must admit although, Steele Corporation did put up a good run. I can't believe this was going on for months and I didn't fucking know about it. Either my employees are incompetent asses or Steel corporation knows their way around, they know the blind spots and their weaknesses which in this case is SIP's financial struggle. That place is going down either way and I need to be the one to pick it up. But how did they come to this information before me? It's doing my fucking head in.

I run my hands through my hair and pull it painfully.

I sigh, "Who's the owner of Steel Corp?" I ask Welch.

"A Miss Anastasia Steele, Sir."

Anastasia Steele hmm? I've heard of her. Not much seeing as she likes to keep private and keeps herself out of the public eye. I don't think I've ever meet the woman. Which is strange considering she is becoming quite the player. She must have something to hide if she keeps herself locked away and goes unnoticed... Especially by me. No matter. I'll make sure she know's not to cross me again.

"I wan't a full background check on this woman. I want to know everything and anything. you understand?" I snap at Welch.

"Yes Sir, how soon will you want this?".

"5 fucking minutes ago would of been nice." I snap and hang up.

I run my hands through my hair in frustration. I pour myself a glass of bourbon and down the drink not caring for the burn it causes going down my throat. I pour myself another one and down it again. I slam the glass on my desk surprisingly not breaking the damn thing.

I need a good fuck. Maybe I should take up Elena's offer and hold interviews for a new submissive. I need to gain some control. This fucking deal is kicking my ass and I need to take my frustration out on something or more preferably _someone. _

But for the time being that _someone _has to be Claude. A few rounds with him will do for the time being.

It's 1:16AM. Maybe sleep won't be a bitch tonight and give me at least 4 hours of uninterrupted sleep. I snort, _wishful thinking Grey. _

I have a shower, hop into bed and slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

I violently wake up sweating, panting so hard my chest hurts. I notice I'm in my bed and I start to calm down. I check the time and it's 5:07AM.

I run my hands through my hair.

It's been the same nightmare every night this week. Me as a child playing with the crack whore's hair when someone starts banging on the door. The door flies open and he see's me. I try to run and hide but I'm too slow. He catches me and lifts me up by the arm and throws me at the wall. The crack whore is too fucked up to even notice what's going on. He starts screaming at the crack whore and grabs her by the hair and starts to hit her. I try to stop him but I'm not strong enough and he kicks me in the stomach sending me flying towards the wall. The crack whore shouts something at him but he just laughs and throws her down. He finally leaves and I crawl to her side and cuddle with her. She's crying really hard. She tells me to get her _special medicine_, takes it and falls asleep. Leaving me alone, hungry, scared and in pain, again.

It's not the worst dream I've had but the fact that it's reoccurring is what's getting to me.

I wonder what Flynn would have to say about this. He'll have a fucking field day I'm sure. It's just this damn deal and the sexual frustration that's causing this. _Don't worry Grey, both will be dealt with soon. _I fucking hope so.

I get up and decide to get ready for work. I notice Welch hasn't emailed me since our conversation. That's not like him. He usually comes up with something within the hour. _Who the fuck is this woman? Osama Bin Laden?_

* * *

Ana's POV

Christian Grey's basic background check didn't give me much to go on. He was adopted at the age of 4 by Carrick Grey and Dr. Grace Trevelyan Grey. He has 2 siblings, an older brother, Elliot Grey and a younger sister, Mia Grey, who have also been adopted into the Grey family. He dropped out of Harvard at the age of 20 and built his company from the ground up and now at the age of 29 he has become Seattle's most eligible bachelor and one of the youngest most wealthiest and successful men in the country. This of course is public knowledge. He seems to be very private, either he lives a very dull life and lives only for his work or there's something he's hiding. _He's not the only one hiding something Steele. _I notice there aren't many pictures of him and the ones that I have found he isn't accompanied by anyone and there isn't any information on girlfriends. From what I can see from the pictures, he seems to be quite attractive. Dark copper hair, tall, seems to be quite muscular. Too bad I can't see his eyes properly. _Maybe he's gay? _That _would_ explain the absence of female companionship. He very rarely attends events or Galas. _Hmmm does this sound familiar? You could be very possibly reading about yourself. _My inner voice states. Oh, it appears he also donates very generously to a number of charities and causes; Many to do with child abuse and world hunger.

This information doesn't give me anything to work with. I'm hoping Price can dig a little further and deliver something more worthy to me. Perks of hiring an ex CIA agent. He has a lot of connections and has access to information that's not supposed to see the light of day. There's no doubt in my mind that Christian Grey would be doing the exact same thing I am if he were to catch wind of who's trying to buy SIP. Except he won't get very far. Like I said Price has a lot of resources and he's made sure certain information about me is, well let's just say it's like it never happened. _If only. _

Until I have more I need to steer Grey Enterprises away from SIP. I need to get the attention of Christian Grey and focus it elsewhere so I can move in and make my move. _And what exactly is your move Steele?_ I have no idea. But it has to be good.

I press the intercom "Lucy, reschedule the rest of my meetings for this week to next week, and have the Company jet stand by in 2 hours. I'm going to Seattle."


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: The original characters of Fifty Shades of Grey are owned by E.L. James. The content, added characters and storyline of this story are owned by me. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Rated M for adult language.**

* * *

**Chapter four**

Ana's POV

We arrive in Seattle at 3:27PM. If it's one thing I hate, It's time difference. It always confuses me. Seattle is 3 hours behind of New York. At least Jet lag won't be a big problem.

As Price drive's through the busy streets of Seattle, I sit in the back finishing going through some emails on my phone. I can't help but feel bothered. The weather in Seattle is so dreary and grey, it's quite... depressing. I just can't help but feel sad. Maybe I should take this opportunity to consider trying writing down my emotions as Angela suggested. _Out of all things to get emotional over you're going to have a little cry over the weather? What the hell is wrong with you?! _My inner voice mocks. She's right. I don't get like this. Especially over something as stupid as the weather!

Maybe it's just the fact that I'm in different territory. Wait, what the hell am I saying? I've been all over the world taking what I want without so much as a _how do you do_, this shouldn't be any different.

_Ah but it is. You've never been challenged before, especially by someone like this Christian Grey fellow. _I barely know this bastard yet I find him very irritating. I hate that I know jack about him and I hate how he thinks he can just swoop in and turn shit upside down. _Uh hello! You do that everyday to companies and what, you can't handle it when for the first time it happens to you? _My inner voice snorts.

I need to get this deal over with and get the hell out of this city.

* * *

We arrive at the Fairmont Olympic Hotel. Price opens my door.

"Thank you Price", I smile warmly.

"Ma'am", he nods.

As we enter the hotel I take in the setting. the main floor is dominated by exquisite set pieces and the tall ceiling is ruled by perfectly gleaming chandeliers. While Price handles the luggage, I check in. I'm greeted by a thin young woman with raven black hair in a tight bun and bold scarlet lips. Her name tag plainly reads "Rose".

"Good afternoon Ma'am welcome to the Fairmont Olympic Hotel. How may I be of assistance today?" She smiles yet her smile doesn't reach her eyes. She looks uninterested in me. _Snooty bitch. _

"I have a reservation for Steele." I say coldly.

She immediately straightens her posture and clears her throat nervously._ That's more like it. _

"Miss Steele, welcome... Uh yes your reservation for the cascade suite is... Oh. Umm..." She seems nervous.

"Is there a problem?" I ask.

"E-Excuse me Miss Steele, I'll just get the Hotel Manager."

This is really getting on my nerves. I'm quickly greeted by a middle aged man with brown hair gelled to the side. This one is named "Franklin".

"Miss Steele welcome." He shakes my hand nervously. "There seems to be a slight problem with your reservation. It would appear that the umm... the, the Suite you requested seems to be... unavailable. A slight misunderstanding has occurred and it would appear that it has been double booked." He says fearfully.

Okay now I'm pissed.

"I see. And tell me, Franklin, does this happen quite a lot in this _supposedly_ premier luxury establishment?" I snap.

His eyes widen and he is about to say something when I cut him off, holding my hand up in protest. I'm really not in the mood for grovelling right now.

I notice Price stifle a small grin. Clearly this seems to be amusing to him.

"Just give me the next 2 suites you have available and please, make sure that they _are _available."

"Yes of-of course Miss Steele. We truly do apologize for the inconvenience we have caused, this clearly is our fault and we'll provide both luxury suites free of charge."

"Thank you, much appreciated". I smile, knowing it doesn't reach my eyes.

I'm not annoyed that I didn't get the cascade suite, I'm not some diva who needs the best of all things. What annoys me is the incompetence of the staff and their inability to handle a simple booking, considering the stature of this hotel. I sigh, I really miss New York.

As Price retrieves the key cards for the rooms I can't help but feel like I'm being watched. I turn around and scan the area but don't see anyone suspicious. Price notices my worry "Ma'am is there anything wrong?" He asks, I reply shaking my head "No...just paranoid I guess. Must be being in a different city and all." I know Price doesn't believe me and also does a quick scan of the area. We quickly head towards the elevator. Price is still scanning trying to suss out anyone suspicious.

As Price escorts me to my room he does a quick sweep making sure everything's fine.

Price has also hired more security whilst we are in Seattle. He always does this when we travel out of New York. Say's It's for the best and its safer to have security who know the city's I stay in thoroughly. Not that I don't think Price couldn't handle any given situation no matter where we were, but still, he insists. I never need the extra security though seeing as I never leave my suite.

"Thank you Price, I won't be needing you for the rest of the evening." I say as he is leaving.

"No problem Ma'am. I will be in my room. Please inform me if you change your mind." And he is gone.

I walk over to the mini bar and pour myself a glass of the "Chteau Haut Brion Pessac-Lognan" A delicious vintage red wine. Compliments of Fairmont's screw up.

I walk over to the living area and look out the window, taking in the view. As I look down upon the city streets I study the masses and notice a father holding the hand of his daughter, crossing the street. The little girl seems so relaxed and at ease with her father. It's obvious how much her father loves her. I can't help but feel a little envious. _Oh quick write down how you feel. _I roll my eyes and pull myself away from the window. I miss Ray. I should visit him soon.

I'm pulled out of deep thought as my phone rings. It's Jose.

Jose is my 2nd in charge at Steele Corporation. He's also one of my oldest and dearest friends. I grew up with him in Portland after Ray adopted me. Jose has always been there for me and looked out for me. He's like a brother. We went to college together and graduated together. I wouldn't want any other person working with me and he's good at what he does.

I answer my phone. "Jose!" I greet warmly, It'll be good to hear a familiar voice.

"Ana, are you okay? You sound... happy?" he asks.

"Ha ha" I reply rolling my eyes. "I'm just glad to hear your voice that's all." I say.

Jose laughs, "How's Seattle treating you?"

"Oh great actually, the weather is wonderfully dull and the hotel I'm staying in screwed up my reservation by double booking my suite and of course I'm the one that loses the room So all in all, I'd say I'm absolutely _loving _this city". I reply sarcastically.

"Ah there's the Ana I know." He replies.

"Yeah yeah".

"Are you sure you don't want me to travel there and take care of the SIP deal?" Jose asks.

I sigh, "No it's okay, I'm here already. I just need to get settled in. Tomorrow will be better." I tell Jose. Plus I want to deal with Grey, _personally. _

Jose and I talk for a while longer discussing the company's achievements this month and the deals we've accomplished. Everything seems to be going smoothly. Now all I need is for SIP to be mine so I can merge the publishing houses I already have under my belt and grow. I want "Steele Publishing" houses all over the country. I tell Jose to look into other publishing houses that seem to be in distress or that are looking to sell. Jose suggests we look into media also but I don't think I'm quite ready to go there. Yet.

After my call with Jose, I pull out my laptop to check emails and get some work done. I notice a yellow file envelope in my laptop bag. I open the envelope and scan through the documents. It's a more thorough background on Christian Grey. Price must of put this in my bag. I start to read the first page when my phone buzzes telling me I got a text. It's from Kate.

_"Lunch tomorrow? K x"_

* * *

Shit. I totally forgot about lunch with Kate this week. I really need to start being a better friend.

I reply.

_"Sorry can't. I'm in Seattle for business. I'll make it up to you, I promise! A x"_

* * *

She replies instantaneously.

_"You better Steele! & What's in Seattle? K x"_

* * *

Here we go, the "Katherine Kavanagh Inquisition".

_"Just some business nothing exciting. I'll let you know when I'm back. A x"_

It's been a long day. I decide to take a break from work. I pour myself another glass of wine and go start a bath.

* * *

Christian's POV

Anastasia Steele's background check came clean. Too damn clean if you ask me. Something's there. There has to be. She was adopted at the age of 8 by a Ray Steele. But everything before then is just blank.

It's only 3:10PM and I can't focus. I doubt I'll get any work done. So I'll just call it a day. I'll stop by home first and pick up some things then go over to Fairmont Olympic and try to get some work done there until the first interview tonight at 6.

I called Elena today and told her I was interested in seeing the girls she's suggested and told her to arrange interviews for tonight. I decided to hold the interviews at the Fairmont Olympic Hotel. I don't like interviewing for submissive's at my own home. I don't need the fucking paparazzi taking photos of different women coming in and out of my home. That would definitely cause quite a stir. Especially since my family thinks I'm gay. They've never asked me If I were, well except for my brother Elliot in which I reply with a "Fuck off Elliot". It's really nobody's goddamn business.

I lost it today when I was told that the Cascade suite at the Fairmont was booked. I don't know why it bothered me as much as it did. This deal must be really getting to me._Or_ _maybe it's because you haven't caned and fucked someone in 2 months. _Oh yeah and that. Jerking off doesn't fucking help either. It just makes me want more. I made sure I got the Cascade suite though. They were smart enough to comply seeing as I put a lot of fucking money into that place. They'd be stupid to piss me off even further. I even considered buying the place out just so I could fire the person who told me the Cascade was unavailable.

I run my hands through my hair, I really need a new submissive. I find myself losing more control as the days go by and I can't fucking have that. I told Elena to email me the information of the girls she suggested to me. Of course I got Welch to do a background check on each of the 4. I know Elena would never steer me wrong but you can't be too careful. _Whatever Grey you're just a domineering ass. _

I'll be interviewing 25 year old Karen Smith tonight. From the looks of her picture she's attractive. Long brown hair, Hazel eyes, Light complexion. She's single and works at an art gallery. There's nothing real spectacular about her. _Who the fuck cares Grey, you're just gonna turn her ass pink and fuck her anyway. _

I call Taylor to bring the car around and that I'll be down in 5 minutes.

* * *

We arrive at the Fairmont Olympic Hotel. I get out and hand the keys of my Audi R8 to the valet. I actually see a bit of drool at the side of his mouth as he practically eye fucks my car.

As I walk in and scan the place I'm taken back when I notice the back of a gorgeous brunette at the front desk. She's wearing a short sleeved white silk blouse thats tucked into a black high waisted pencil skirt that compliments her small waist and perfectly round ass _fuck, what'd I do to that perfect round ass._ She's in black heels that that make her long legs even sexier. I can tell she's petite yet tone. The skirt stops just at the knees and I'm blessed with the sight of her perfect skin. She's pale but in a sexy natural way. She has long chestnut-haze colored hair that flows in waves down her back.

I don't know how long I stand here staring at the back of this woman and I'm pretty sure I have a massive hard on right now but I don't give a fuck. I need to see her face. I'm about to confront this woman when Taylor clears his throat "Sir?" he says, I can tell he's been calling me a few times. I snap at him "What?", My rudeness doesn't phase Taylor. It never really has.

He hands out his phone to me.

"Sir I have Ros Bailey for you".

Why didn't she just call my phone? When I look at my phone I see 2 missed calls from Ros for 5 minutes ago. Shit, I didn't even realize my phone was ringing. I take his phone and turn my back to the lobby and take the call.

"Grey" I snap. Ros has never been one that can be intimidated. She's tough and she knows what she's doing. Which is why I have her as my number 2.

"Grey, I've been informed that Anastasia Steele from Steele Corporation is in Seattle. She know's someone else is pursuing SIP, I'm not sure if she knows that that someone is us or not but I wouldn't rule out that theory."

Great, this is just what I fucking needed. This woman is dangling on my last nerve.

"Do we know if and when she's arranged a meeting with them?" I ask.

"No we don't know that much."

Fuck.

"Alright keep me posted." I hang up.

I have to stop myself from throwing Taylor's phone at the wall.

I'll arrange for a meeting with SIP this week. Hopefully for tomorrow. I'm prepared to offer them triple just so I can get this shit over and done with. _and so you can prove to this Steele woman that you're not to be fucked with and that you always win._

When I turn around towards the lobby I notice the woman is gone. My day just keeps getting worst. I sigh, At least by the end of the week I'll have a new submissive & If all goes to plan, SIP publishing.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: The original characters of Fifty Shades of Grey are owned by E.L. James. The content, added characters and storyline of this story are owned by me. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Rated M for adult language.**

* * *

**Chapter five**

****Christian's POV

I've managed to get some work done. I've got Ros and Welch keeping me updated on Anastasia Steele's activities while she's in Seattle. I haven't heard anything as of yet.

The interview with Miss Karen Smith went quite well. Although I couldn't help but think about the mystery brunette from the lobby. _Geez Grey you haven't even seen the woman's face. _

Miss Smith definitely has the stature of a submissive, she kept her head down throughout the duration of the interview and only spoken when spoken to. She has a bit more hard limits than my last submissive Samantha but other than that it's reasonable. She's been in 3 Dom/Sub relationships in the past. Not that much experience but enough for her to know how this works. I feel as though she'd be a very standard submissive. I'll definitely hold the other interviews. I'll call Elena tomorrow and have her organize the next interview for tomorrow evening.

I realize it's 7:26PM and I haven't had dinner yet. I decide to dine in the hotel restaurant tonight. I do enjoy the food here, it's nothing like Mrs Jones cooking but it's edible. I call Taylor and tell him I won't be needing him for the rest of the night.

As I walk into the restaurant I take a glance around the room and my eyes are immediately locked onto the brunette sitting all alone in the corner. _It's her, the mystery woman from the lobby_. I don't know how long I stand here looking like an ass. The maitre'd must think I've gone into shock as I stand here frozen staring at this woman from afar and I'm pretty sure I've drooled a little.

"Uh Sir? Mr Grey? Are you okay?" He ask's me.

_Snap the fuck out of it Grey you're staring at this woman like she's the first woman you've ever seen. Stand up straight, wipe the drool from your mouth and act like Christian Grey, CEO and dominant!_

I square my shoulders and look down at this poor man who is looking completely lost and confused. I ignore his question of concern. "I want the table at the far corner." Of course it's the table on the opposite corner of her. I just have this unexplainable need to watch her. Even I think it's a bit creepy. _Fucking stalker. _

I make my way over to my table still watching her. Her head is down. She's just picking at her food, She seems to be in deep thought. I wonder what she could be thinking so hard about. I need to see her face.

She starts fidgeting...looking around the room all paranoid as if someone is watching her _Well her senses aren't wrong, you are indeed watching this woman like a hawk you sicko. _and then there it is, her eye's. The bluest eye's I have ever seen, blue as the clear skies, looking straight into mine. I can't seem to look away. Her eyes are so hypnotizing. It's like she's staring straight into my soul and she can see all of me. She can see all the darkness inside me. This scares me. I can't help but feel vulnerable. Thank god she decides to break the eye contact because I don't think I would have been able to look away. She's just so capturing. I need to take a better look at this woman.

I slowly make my way over to her table. Her head is cast down, she's typing furiously into her phone, She obviously senses my presence because her head snaps up and she's staring straight at me.

My god... She's absolutely beautiful. I take my time acknowledging all of her features. Long gorgeous brown hair that stops just below her perfect full breasts. Her full pink pouty lips, _my god the things I want to do that mouth, _Shit, I feel my pants tighten around my groin, the last thing I need is to be standing here with a massive hard on. I notice her perfectly prominent nose, and then her eyes. Big blue orbs that I can stare into forever and just lose myself in._ What the fuck is happening to me. _I notice something else in her eye's. Something too familiar that I see when I look into my own reflection. Pain.

As I stare at her more I feel as though I recognise this woman from somewhere. No way, there's absolutely no way I've seen this woman before. It would be impossible to forget this goddess sitting in front of me. I definitely would've remembered her.

* * *

Ana's POV

I don't usually dine out but for some reason being cooped up in my suite was making me very agitated.

As I arrive at the restaurant I'm immediately greeted and shown my table which is at the back in the corner. I like to sit at the back so I can keep an eye on my surroundings and just watch the people. I don't like people standing or sitting behind me. It's make me very paranoid and anxious & with all the shit that's happened to me you can't blame me.

My meal arrives, a delicious dish of Gemelli Pasta. As I look at all the other diners, I notice that I'm the only person who is dining alone. I must appear completely sad, sitting here, eating all alone. Usually I'd prefer dining alone but tonight I feel...lonely? _You're just a piñata of feelings today aren't you Steele? Snap the hell out of it!_ My inner voice is right. I need to snap out of whatever state this is because it's not going to lead me anywhere good. I sigh. Maybe I should have gotten Jose to deal with this instead. I'm just not in the right state of mind right now and I can't afford to be caught off guard by these damn emotions. It's usually like getting water from a rock to make me feel any type of emotion but now they're coming out quite easily.

I feel a shiver come over me. Someone's watching me. It's the same feeling I had earlier when I checked in. Maybe I should've told Price I was going to be dining downstairs tonight. I look around the restaurant seeing if there's anyone suspicious but I don't notice any unusual behavior from any of the diners, And then I see him. A man across the room from me staring deeply at me. _What the fuck is he looking at?_ I can't exactly make out what he looks like from here as he's in the corner and the lighting isn't great. Even though I am staring deeply back at him, letting him know that I caught him staring, he still doesn't look away. From what I make out of his expressions, he look's...bewildered? He seems to be in the middle of an inner monologue. I seriously feel like flipping him off right now. Doesn't he know it's rude to stare? Okay seriously, this is starting to creep me out. I need to text Price and let him know I'm here. I decide to break this staring contest and reach for my blackberry.

As I'm in the middle of texting Price, I sense someone coming towards me and I could bet my entire worth who the someone is. I look up and what do you know, the creeper is standing in front of my table eyeing me like this is the first time he's ever seen a woman.

As he looks me over, his eye's finally reach mine and my god what eye's they are. Smouldering gray eye's that pierce right through you. I have never seen eye's so...intense. I don't know how long I stare into this man's eyes, minutes? Hours? I tear my eyes from his and take in the rest of his appearance. He appears young, no older than 30, but I can tell he has endured more than most 20 something year olds should endure. He has a full head of disheveled copper hair. He's tall, I'd say around 6'3' maybe 6'4'.

From the expensive suit that he wears as though it was specifically made for him, I can tell he is quite muscular, very broad-shouldered and his suit doesn't do a good job at hiding his large ripped arms, He has long legs that in that suit look like they go on forever.

I have to say, this man is could be Adonis, The beautiful Greek god himself. As I look at him overall again, I feel like I've seen him somewhere before? _How? You never go out you old prude. _My inner voice is right, there's no way I could know this God-I mean man. _What the fuck Steele?_ _God? Really?_ I notice him looking at me with a little smirk plastered on that very defined...chiseled...perfectly sculptured _What the hell is wrong with you Steele?! Snap the hell out of it! _Uh face of his. I mentally shake my head of these thoughts that I am having over this stranger who looks pleased with himself as though he knew what I was thinking and knows he has this effect on me.

I manage to rebuild my facade. I will not let this man have one over me. _No but you wouldn't mind having him over you huh? _What? Where the hell did that come from?!

"Don't you know it is extremely rude to stare?!" I snap at him. _Even though you were basically undressing him with your eyes a second ago?_ That's different! He was staring at me at me from his table in the corner like a creep!

He looks taken back and shocked at my sudden outburst. Now that just pissed me off even more. People always think they can intimidate or walk over me because I'm just this small, quiet, petite little girl. But wow do they have it all wrong. I guess that's why I am so good at my job. People underestimate me and really, they have no one to blame but themselves when I swoop in and take what I want. Never judge a book by it's cover morons.

I notice creeper hasn't replied.

"Well? What is it that you want? Or are you just going to stand there and continue to stare at me as though I have 3 heads?!"

I'm really starting to lose my patience. I stand up getting ready to leave but just as I'm about walk away he grabs my arm and stops me, usually anyone who grabbed me in any way would be on their ass right now in pain but what stops me from going into defensive mode was this feeling of electricity that shocked through me body when he touched me and by the dumbstruck look on his face I think he felt it too.

Next thing I know Price is standing between us, shooting daggers at creeper. Price know's my issue with being touched, especially by the male sex.

"Ma'am is there a problem?" Price asks me not taking his eyes off creeper who is looking quite murderous right now staring at Price. My god that glare could send men crawling under their beds hiding but Of course this doesn't intimidate Price so he doesn't back down.

"Price I'm fine, I was just leaving."

The creeper finally speaks.

"I don't know who the fuck you think you are but you better get out of my way." He whispers deadly to Price.

There's something dangerous about this man, something dark, something terrifying. Oh but that voice, so deep, cold, domineering...and sexy. _Sexy?_

I notice 2 more guards by my side. _When did they get here? _I'm so glad my table is at the back of the restaurant otherwise we'd have everyone in the restaurant gawking at us.

"Very well Ma'am" Price says ignoring creepers threat but still continues to glare at the man and I notice Price's jaw clenching. Oh no, he's not happy.

Before creeper can say anything else I'm being escorted out of the restaurant.

As we enter the elevator I grab the arm creeper touched... What was that?


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: The original characters of Fifty Shades of Grey are owned by E.L. James. The content, added characters and storyline of this story are owned by me. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Rated M for adult language.**

* * *

**Chapter six**

Christian's POV

I can't fucking believe I lost control like that in public. I run my hands through my hair and pull hard.

What the fuck just happened?! And who was that fucker that came between us? Is he her husband? No, I didn't see a ring on her finger. Boyfriend maybe? No he referred to her as Ma'am and then there were those other two pricks guarding her. They must be her security. Security? Why would she need security? And why the fuck didn't I get her name?! Damn it! Who the fuck is she?!

She's obviously staying in the hotel _No shit sherlock._ Maybe I can get her name and room number from one of the employees, _And then what Grey? You couldn't even string along a sentence when you were standing in front of her. She's obviously way out of your league. By that I mean NOT a Submissive. Forget about her!_

Fuck. What the hell is happening to me? I know I should forget about her. She obviously doesn't have a submissive bone in her body I mean, the way she spoke to me tonight, no one has ever spoken to me with such disrespect. She left me completely shocked with her outburst. That alone should've turned me off straight away but it didn't. It actually made her more attractive, if that's even possible.

I walk to the kitchen and pour myself a glass of Whiskey.

Why am I feeling like this? I don't even know this woman's name and it was pretty clear that she wasn't impressed by my approach. _If by approach you mean standing there staring at her like a freak then of course she wouldn't be impressed! _

Still, women would do anything or give anything just for a minute of my attention yet she couldn't wait to get rid of me. This curse of a face for once didn't work. I don't usually use my looks in order to get what I want but desperate times call for desperate measures.

I down the glass of alcohol.

I can still feel the effects of her touch on my skin. When we touched... fuck, it felt like my body was alive for the very first time. I've never felt anything so intense. It actually felt like her touch was healing me. _Ha! Dream on Grey, you can't be "healed" you sick fuck. _

I need to get this woman out of my system. _More like fuck her out of your system. _With this deal and interviewing for a new sub I can't afford to let this get in the way. It's obvious my attraction to her is this extreme because I haven't fucked in 2 months. I'll call Elena and reschedule the interviews. I need to focus on SIP and this mystery woman, but first I need to know this woman's name and find out how long she's staying at the Fairmont.

_What makes you think this woman would want anything to do with you Grey? What are you going to do once you do get her? Take her to your playroom? We both know she saw how fucked up you are just by looking in your eyes. You can't fool this woman. Just leave her be and contract a submissive who you can beat, fuck then boot once you're done. _

I run my hands through my hair.

Oh fuck it.

I dial Taylor, he answers on the second ring.

"Taylor, I need you to find out the name of a woman who's staying here at the Fairmont. She was dining at the restaurant in the hotel earlier. Brunette, petite, very attractive around 5'6' See if you can look at the security footage and get an I.D. I was with her this evening in the restaurant. Once you I.D her get Welch to run a background check and find out what room she's staying in."

"Yes sir." Taylor replies as I hung up.

I pour myself another glass of Whiskey and walk over to the floor to ceiling window and look out at night time Seattle.

I sigh, I can't believe I'm pursuing a woman who clearly didn't want anything to do with me. I'm fucking losing it.

* * *

Ana's POV

I'm sitting in my suite with a glass of wine. It's been quite a day. I let out an exasperated sigh. I'm exhausted. My mind can't help but wander to the gray eyed man in the restaurant. What did he want? Why was he staring at me like that? Better yet, what was that I felt when he touched me? What would've happened if Price didn't intervene?

I finish my glass of wine. No need dwelling on questions I can't answer.

I walk over to the balcony and step outside. I love the night time breeze. It's so refreshing. As I lean on the rails overlooking Seattle, I close my eyes and just for a moment allow myself to feel peace.

That feeling of peace evaporates when I hear Price clear his throat from behind me.

"What is it Price?"

"Ma'am I've come across some information regarding the man from the restaurant and Christian Grey."

Why would I need information regarding the man from the restaurant? Did he know who I was when he came in? Does Grey know I'm the one after SIP and sent this man to threaten me? No, Even if Grey knew it was me after SIP there's no way he would know where I'm staying. Price would know if I were being tracked, and the man from the restaurant obviously wouldn't have approached me in public if he did work for Grey.

"Ma'am?" Price interrupts me.

"Sorry I was lost in thought, what information did you find on them Price?"

"Him Ma'am."

"Him? What do you mean him? I thought you had information on both of them."

"Ma'am, the man from the restaurant was Christian Grey."

I stand there staring at Price in shock. I thought I recognized Creeper from somewhere. The photos taken of him really did him no justice. Ugh, I knew there was something I didn't like about him. Did he know who I was? Is that why he was here tonight? He lives in Seattle, why would he be staying at a hotel? Then again, when he came up to me he didn't seem to know me, coincidence maybe? Damn it. I don't know what Grey's playing at but I need to find out.

"Ma'am are you okay?" Price asks in a worried tone.

"Yes, I just didn't expect that."

Price nods.

"Do we know which suite he's in?" I ask Price.

"He appears to be in the Cascade suite Ma'am."

That fucker! So he's the one who I was _"double booked" _with. It wouldn't surprise me If he threatened his way to get _my_ suite. Who the fuck does he think he is?! _Obviously someone who get's what he wants when he wants. _

Well, that makes the two of us.

"Price, I want to know when he leaves his suite, where he goes and what he does. Put another guard on the task. I can't risk him or his security, which he no doubt has, recognizing you. I want this treated with complete discretion. I don't care what the time is or If I'm sleeping, I wan't to be notified immediately when he leaves his suite. Have someone watch the CCTV footage to track his moves, I don't care just get it done."

"Of course, Ma'am." Price says and with that he leaves.

I shoot off an email to Mr Roach from SIP asking for an immediate meeting. I need to know how I long I have until Grey makes his move and if I can get this meeting before Grey does, then I'll nip this deal in the ass once and for all.

* * *

**A/N Stay with me people, the showdown with these 2 is VERY soon! :) **

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews, love to you all! 3**

**xNikki**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N This is long one. The POV's change a number of times in this chapter. I hope it's not confusing. I was going to split this chapter up in 3 parts but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting so I just made it one chapter. Hope you guys enjoy! :)**

DISCLAIMER: The original characters of Fifty Shades of Grey are owned by E.L. James. The content, added characters and storyline of this story are owned by me. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Rated M for adult language.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven.**

Ana's POV

_Daddy's been gone for two days. I like it when he's gone. I can watch TV without getting in trouble and eat when I want to. I wish I could go outside but Daddy puts a chain on the door. I remember last time I went outside, Daddy didn't put chains on the doors back then. It's so pretty outside. There's lots of trees, pretty flowers and we're the only house around. _

_"ANA!"_

_Oh no Daddy's home. I run into the closet and quietly close it so he doesn't know I'm here. _

_I stare through the cracks of the closet door hoping he won't find me. _

_"Ana where are you?", I cover my mouth with my hands so he won't hear me breathing. _

_"Ana, I mean it, you better come out here right now!" He yells. I'm scared. I'm trying not to cry… I don't want him to find me. _

_It's quiet. I think he's gone. "There you are!" He rips the door open and grabs me by the hair. "No daddy please, I'm sorry."_

_He drags me across the floor by my hair. It hurts so much. _

_I cry louder "Daddy plea-"_

_Daddy kicks me in the stomach and I start to sob. _

_He starts yelling. _

_"You think you can hide from me you little bitch? You think I wouldn't find you?!"._

_Daddy grabs me and throws me on the couch. He rips my dirty dress off and grabs the cord. _

"Ma'am? Ma'am! ANA! Wake up!"

I wake up screaming and thrashing with Price gently holding me down by my shoulders and giving me a shake to help wake me from my nightmare. _What the hell is he doing in here?_ I'm sweating so much, it's like someone poured a bucket of water over me.

"Ma'am? Ma'am? Are you okay?"

I look at Price's worried expression. I'm finding it hard to string a proper sentence together.

"Just breathe Ma'am" Price tells me.

It's only then I realize I'm panting furiously. I slow my breathing and count to ten. I take in my surroundings. I'm in my suite, in bed with a worried Price standing over me. I look over at the bedside clock and notice it's 04:03 am.

I'm finally able to speak.

"Price? What are you doing here?" Shit, by the way he was shaking me, he must have witnessed me having a nightmare.

"Ma'am, I tried calling you but you weren't picking up." I reach for my phone and sure enough there are three missed calls from Price. Price is the only man, apart from Ray, that's ever witnessed the nightmares. When I first hired Price, he didn't know anything about them. So you can imagine what happened when he heard me in the early hours of the morning screaming my lungs out. He practically ripped my door off the hinges and barged into my room, gun drawn, eyes wide searching frantically for the intruder he thought was attacking me. Poor guy must've thought I was being murdered.

"Sorry Price, I must've been in a deep sleep. What's the problem?".

"Ma'am I've been informed that Christian Grey has left his suite and is in the hotel gym downstairs. How would you like to proceed?".

Oh Great, Although I am grateful for Price waking me from my nightmare, I really don't want to deal with that asshole right now and what the fuck is he doing in the gym at this hour? _God forbid someone else using the gym at the same time as him. _I inwardly roll my eyes.

"Keep an eye on him until I get down there. I could go for a good run."

* * *

Christian's POV

I wake up all sweaty and panting. Fucking nightmares. I look over to the clock and realize it's 3:47AM. Fucking hell. All I want is one night of uninterrupted sleep. I know, I know, wishful thinking.

I remember when I was younger, Elliot, Mia and I would write letters to Santa. Every year I would ask for the same thing, for my nightmares to go away, obviously that didn't happen. I remember hating Santa so fucking much, Elliot and Mia would always get what they wanted and the one thing I wanted, I never got. _Oh boo hoo, go have a cry._

I sigh and rub my stubbly face. There's no way I'll be able to get back to sleep so I might as well get up and do something. I get out of bed and head to the bathroom. I splash some water on my face and brush my teeth.

I think I might use the hotel gym and work out some of my frustration. I change into my gym wear and head out. I don't need to disturb Taylor so I'll just text him and let him know where I'm going.

* * *

The gym is completely empty. Just how I like it. I put on my headphones and head straight to the treadmill. I start at a fast pace.

I'm about to hit 2 miles when there's a shift in the air. I feel a presence in the room. I slow the treadmill down so I'm jogging and look over to the entrance to see who is intruding on my workout.

My breath hitches when I see _her. _What the hell is she doing in the gym at this hour? I also noticed she came in alone. Where is her security? All my thoughts are forgotten when I take in her appearance. Her hair is tied in a pony tail, which shows off her gracious long neck, she's wearing, black 3/4 yoga tights that cling to her perfect long legs like a second skin, and a tight blue sleeveless top that hugs her curves showing off her small waist and round, full yet perky breasts. She looks extremely delectable. Fuck, My gym pants are getting tighter. I turn to the front before she catches me staring at her. Thank god there's no one else in the gym. I come to a stop on the treadmill and notice my dick standing at full attention, _Fuck, get your shit together Grey! _I discreetly rearrange my erection. I came down here to work out some of my frustration only to have it doubled.

I notice the goddess has gone into the women's change room. Should I go in there after her or just wait? _What the fuck? Are you seriously considering following her into the women's change room?! You fucking creep you'll scare the woman to death! Seriously what the fuck is happening to you?!... _Yeah I'll just wait.

I decide to head over to the boxing bag so it doesn't look obvious that I'm waiting for her. I start pounding into the bag, working on my hooks. It feels better when I'm actually sparring with a person but this still helps.

She walks out of the change rooms and heads for the treadmill. Shit, I can't stare at her without her noticing. I guess a few glances here and there can't hurt.

I continue my assault on the punching bag. I feel little bursts of relief each time my fist connects to the bag. As I get more worked up I start remembering my teen pre-Elena days when the only physical contact I ever had with anybody was when I was connecting my fist to their face. That was the only type of relief I knew. Sure there was masturbation, but that just made me hornier. There was alcohol, but that just made me numb. Whenever I would brawl, I would feel in control and powerful. I hated being touched in any way yet I would crave for a brawl. The irony isn't lost on me. Thank God Elena helped me when she did or else I'd probably be rotting in prison, or dead. She helped me channel all my anger and frustrations and now I'm Christian Grey, dominant, CEO and master of my universe. Everything is under my control. _Well it has been until now. _I start violently punching the bag when I suddenly hear an angelic voice "Wow, did you catch the punching bag sleeping with your wife?".

I stop and turn to the goddess standing next to me. Her body is covered in a light sheen of sweat, her hands are on her hips and a little smirk is playing on her flawless face. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't even notice her walk over here.

I wipe the sweat from my brow with the back of my hand. I notice her breath hitch a tiny bit. I raise my eyebrow and smirk. Seems I do have some affect on this woman. She must have realized I noticed because she quickly composes herself, standing tall and squaring her shoulders. Oh no baby, too late.

I control my panting and breathe out "Not married." She doesn't look surprised.

"I see. Well you're lucky the punching bag can't punch back."

Well don't we have a smart little mouth. I wonder what else she can do with that mouth. Images of her in my playroom naked, on her knees blind folded with my dick in her mouth come to mind. Shit. I will not get a hard on, I will not get a hard on. I continue this mantra in my head. Fuck it's not working. I start picturing Elliot in an adult diaper with a pacifier in his mouth. Yep that did the trick. I turn my attention back to the goddess.

"So does your husband know you're down here at this hour talking to strange men Miss...?" I ask her. I need to know for certain who that man was, and what her damn name is.

She stares nonchalantly at me for a moment but I can tell she's thinking hard about something. I know because I have that same look when I'm deep in thought and I don't want to give anything away. Who is this woman? As if she read my mind she replies, "Rose. Anne Rose. And no, I'm not married." Her eyes give away something...Did she just lie to me? No, she has no reason to lie to me, Does she? Maybe she is married but I don't see a ring or a tan line on her finger. I'll be sure to get a background check done on Miss Rose just in case. Her angelic voice brings me out of my thoughts once again.

"I uh, I want, I want to apologize for the way I acted earlier in the restaurant. I didn't mean to be so rude. You just caught me at a bad time" She drops her head in a submissive manner "and I sincerely apologize for my behavior Mr...?" She looks up at me with her beautiful big blue eyes.

I stand there staring at her shocked. I didn't expect that at all. It seemed as though she doesn't apologize very often, and the way she lowered her head in submission. It's like she's a different woman.

"I'm sorry how rude of me, I'm Christian Grey and there's no need to apologize. In fact, I should be apologizing to you." Her eyes widen in shock. "I shouldn't have approached you that way and grabbed your arm the way I did. I assure you, this is not my regular behavior, It's just as soon as I laid my eyes on you, I had to know you. I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to meet you. Which again, is not my regular behavior." She looks completely dumbfounded by my confession, I'm not going to lie, I'm kind of shocked and confused myself at my statement. I step towards her, closing the distance between us. "I've never felt such an attraction to a person before." I whisper seductively.

She's looking up at me, her facial expressions give nothing away, Unfortunately for her I can read body language like the alphabet and her body is telling me a different story. I notice her gulp, her chest is rising and falling at a fast pace giving away her desire and as if on cue, her face finally cracks. She appears to be in deep thought, having some sort of inner battle. She takes her bottom lip between her teeth and as soon as she bites down on it, my cock twitches. It's taking all my will power to stop myself from pouncing on her like a wild animal and fucking her right here, right now.

Fuck, what is this woman doing to me?

* * *

Ana's POV

Fuck, what is this man doing to me? I'm standing an inch away from Christian Grey. I can feel his warm breath on my skin, that alone is igniting something from within my body. Oh god and his scent, even after his work out he smells delicious, musky, manly and something fresh. Like it's his natural scent. It's intoxicating. I try to keep myself composed, I can't have him knowing he affects me in any way but It's hard, especially when he just admitted to being attracted to me_. _

I certainly didn't expect things to turn out like this. To be honest, If I were to expect anything I thought it would be Grey confronting me about the whole SIP issue, and when he asked for my name I knew it was a risk lying to him but I had to take it. I don't usually play dirty, but desperate times call for desperate measures and I did in fact use my name. Just not in the order it's supposed to be in. Besides it's not like I'm going to extract information or anything out of him. I just wanted to watch him and try to get a proper reading of the Christian Grey, the Christian Grey that's staring at me, eyes darkened with lust and pupils dilated, the Christian Grey that if was standing an inch closer to me our bodies would be touching, the Christian Grey, _that is trying to take the company you worked so hard to acquire, the Christian Grey that made you change hotel suites because he's too spoilt for his own good, the Christian Grey that tried to man handle you in the restaurant. Don't lower your guard Steele, he could be playing you. Don't fall for his charm or god-like looks, remember he might be gay! _and just like that I come to realization and remember that this is the enemy and no one, and I mean no one plays me. _Not anymore anyway. _I will destroy Christian Grey.

It's when Grey tugs my bottom lip free from teeth with his fingers that I realize I was biting it. Shit, I wonder if he saw through me? I look up at him and see him smiling at me. Can he really not know who I am? Surely he must've done a background check on me. Then again, I did one on him and didn't even realize it was him.

"Have breakfast with me." It's sounds more like an order than a question and I don't take orders from anyone and just as I'm about to refuse "Please?" He says. Now It doesn't take a genius to know that Christian Grey never says please.

I think for a moment, this could be beneficial for me. To have a one on one, casual conversation with the business mogul himself. To go where no media has gone before. I would feel bad for lying to him but then I remember that this man doesn't play fair either and I'm pretty sure if the roles were reversed, he'd be taking full advantage of the situation.

I might be playing dirty in getting to know my opponent through deceit, But I will not use this opportunity to extract information about SIP to give me the upper hand. I will win SIP fair and square. I know once he realizes my true identity all hell will break loose, but it's not like I plan on seeing him again or do business with the man and he can't hurt my reputation without hurting his, so he'll just have to suck it up and learn from this.

"Okay" I answer with a small smile. He's gives me a megawatt smile that could melt the coldest hearts and turn the straightest man gay.

* * *

By the time I reach my suite it's 5:40AM, I decided to head back to my suite to shower. I don't like the idea of showering publicly where people can see my body's imperfections.

I'm meeting Grey downstairs for breakfast at 8. After I'm showered, moisturized and feeling fresh I tackle the task of blow drying my hair. Once it's dry I apply some hair serum to tame the frizzy aftermath. I'm happy with the result so I decide to leave my hair down today in it's natural waves. I apply a small amount of tinted moisturizer, a light coat of mascara, some nude lipgloss and spray some perfume.

I decide to dress smart casual today. dark denim skinny jeans, a white loose yet still flattering tank top complemented with a casual black blazer, sleeves rolled up and a pair of black Louboutin pumps. After I'm all dressed I realize it's 7:20AM.

I quickly debrief Price on the turn of events. I know he is less than pleased with how this turned out. Me going by a different name can cause complications with his job to protect me but I doubt Christian Grey would harm me, he could have done that when we were in the gym earlier, all alone. Well not exactly all alone, Price was watching the CCTV in the hotels security room and there was another guard stationed just outside the gym.

I head downstairs 10 minutes early. I don't do tardiness. As I reach the lobby I see Christian Grey stepping out of the elevator next to mine, he seems to be in the middle of a heated phone call. Thankfully he doesn't notice me.

"What the fuck do you mean you can't access her records? Well then dig deeper, I don't give a fuck what you have to do just get it done!" and with that he hangs up on the caller. He runs his hands through his hair gripping it while murmuring something to himself. He looks very tense and frustrated. Why do I have a feeling that the _her _he was referring to is me? The Anastasia Steele me. I know that all my records involving my past are practically non existent and I knew Grey would eventually find out Steele Corporation was the company that was moving in on his territory so he would of course want all the information there is on me. Fuck. What if he's already figured out that Anne Rose is actually Anastasia Steele? Maybe I should just abort this side quest.

"Anne?".

Shit, too late.

* * *

Christian's POV

I call out her name just as she's about to call for the elevator. Was she planning on ditching our breakfast date? _Date? _She turns around to face me and I'm greeted with the most beautiful face I've ever seen. She looks at me with slight apprehension then gives me a tight smile. Shit she probably heard me go off at Welch. Even I know I'm not the easiest man to approach when I'm calm so I can only imagine how it feels when I'm in a pissy mood and I've been in nothing but a pissy mood ever since Steele corporation decided to try and take what's mine. On top of that, Welch can't find anything on this Miss Steele, everything on her is locked away tight. She doesn't do interviews, or social gatherings there's no decent photos of her. It's like this woman is a ghost. A very annoying, irritating, pain in my ass ghost.

I look at Anne and see her hesitance. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop." Ah so she did hear.

"It's alright, I'm sorry you had to hear that." I say sincerely. She seemed to relax a bit.

"Is everything alright?" She asks, her question filled with concern.

"Yes, just some issues regarding business. Come." I say as I reach for her hand and as soon as I touch her hand that feeling sparks through me again. I hear her little gasp. I give her a little smile letting her know I felt it too.

I go to call for the elevator.

"Where are we going? I thought we were gonna have breakfast?" She asks tentatively.

"We are. We're going to have breakfast in my suite." Her reaction is one I can't seem to make out.I see a flash of different emotions in her eyes. Is she... scared? Of me? The fact that she could be scared of me doesn't sit well with me. I don't want her to be scared of me. _Ha yeah right. I don't know why you're getting so caught up in this woman, she's just going to be a fuck remember? _I inwardly shake the thoughts out of my head.

"I'm sorry, if you're not comfortable we can just dine in the restaurant." _You're apologizing? And on top of that, you're giving her options?! _

She's just standing there, all robotic and lifeless. This woman is so peculiar. I could just stand here and watch her all day. _Alright, that's it, I'm out of here. I'll be back as soon you find your balls. _

"Anne?" She's so out of it she doesn't respond. "Anne?" I ask placing my hand on her shoulder. That sure brought her back because as soon as I touched her shoulder she jerked away quickly and subtly. Any other person wouldn't have noticed the uncomfortableness but I'm not any other person. I notice everything.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I must of zoned out, that happens when I'm in deep thought." Yeah I noticed. This woman seems to over think everything. "What were you thinking about?" I ask. She gives me a confused look, "what?" she asks, she must not have realized she voiced out her thoughts.

"You said you were in deep thought, what were you thinking about?" I ask her, even I could hear the annoyance in that question and so could she by the way she's glaring at me. Shit, I need to diffuse this situation if I want her to have breakfast with me.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to come out the way it did. It's just, I have a hard time understanding you and that doesn't happen to me very often. I'm usually very good at reading people."

"You seem to be full of sorry's today Mr Grey." She smirks. "Now you were saying something about breakfast?" and she presses for the elevator. God, This woman is as mercurial as they come. We enter the elevator, and I can't help but notice the slight shift in the air. The gravitational

pull between us is becoming unbearable. I look down at her and I know she feels it too, she's biting that bottom lip for dear life. Oh God, I don't think I can control myself. I know the moment she looks at me with those beautiful blue orbs I'm gonna pounce. Fuck, at this point It wouldn't surprise me if I start humping her leg like a dog. What is this woman doing to me?

I'm interrupted with the ding of the elevator and thank God for that. As soon as we exit the elevator, we both, at the same time, let out a breath that we didn't know we were holding. We look at each other and I can't help but smile. She lets out the sweetest giggle I've ever heard, a giggle that can warm the coldest hearts. _My cold heart. _I've known this woman for a few hours and she's already seen a side of me that no one has seen before, this woman is dangerous for me and she doesn't even know it. I need to keep myself collected and in control.

"Come." I say in a short clipped tone. I ignore the feeling I get when I grab her hand once again.

As we enter my suite, she looks around. I notice her scoff and roll her eyes. She must think I'm trying to bedazzle her with my wealth. Well, she isn't exactly wrong. I know the influence my money has, Yet this woman seems to be annoyed with it. Miss Rose clearly doesn't know who she's dealing with. I don't take that attitude from anyone. It's taking a lot of strength not to throw her over my knee and beat her ass till it looks like a tomato, But I can't do that. She's not mine. _Unfortunately._

"Is there a problem with the suite Miss Rose?" I ask with an eyebrow raised, glaring at her making it obvious that her attitude is unpleasing. It however doesn't seem to effect her. She stands there, arms crossed over her chest, eyebrow raised, eyeing me up and down taking in my stance then turns her back to me and walks over to the floor to ceiling window and looks out, completely ignoring me. I feel my face burning. If this were any other person, I would have ruined them by now. _She is any other person! _I slowly count to ten in my head and relax.

I walk over to her. Standing so close behind her, I take in her strawberry vanilla scent. Her smell is enough to get me hard. She's intoxicating. I gently gather her hair to one side, she gasps, shocked still. I lean down, running my nose along her long neck, inhaling her sweetness. "You smell divine Miss Rose." I whisper huskily along her neck. I reach her ear, and whisper again "Absolutely intoxicating". I feel her shudder and I can't help but smirk.

The knock on the door interrupts us. I pull away from her. "Breakfast is here, come." I order and she rolls her eyes. "I'd watch myself if I were you Miss Rose. The next time you roll your eyes at me, I won't hesitate taking you over my knee." I say in all seriousness. The look she gives me is deadly. If looks could kill, I'd be six feet under by now.

"I'd watch myself if I were _you_ Mr Grey. I don't take too kindly to threats." She walks up to me, face as cold as ice, even though she's a little thing and I tower over her, she can be quite intimidating. Not to me though. I created intimidating sweetheart.

"The next time you think it's okay to let those inappropriate words come out of your mouth, I won't hesitate to knee you where the sun don't shine. and by that I mean your balls" and with that she walks past me towards the dining area. I stand here gaping, in total shock by what just happened. Did she really just say what I think she said?

Everything I thought about this woman just flies out the window. No way this woman could be a submissive. No way this woman could be just a fuck. This vixen is strong, daring and hard headed. Everything I don't like nor want in a woman. Well until now. It seems I've met my match with Anne Rose and now, I'm more than determined to make her mine.

* * *

Ana's POV

Who the fuck does this fucker think he is! Talking to me like that! and what the hell was the whole smelling me thing about? _Well that part wasn't exactly unwelcome. _Which is surprising all on it's own. I've never let a man get that close to me, not since, _NO! don't go there Steele. _Yet I let Christian grey. Twice! I'm actually surprised he didn't throw my ass out when I went off at him the way I did. His reaction was priceless though, I chuckle inwardly. I tried to keep my cool originally but knowing he's the one that practically kicked me out of this suite when I had it first just ticked me off. This man has me going all hot and cold. Ugh. He's knocking me off my game. I can't have myself breaking down for this man. Especially this man. I've worked too hard to let this happen. I can't be getting all worked up. The restaurant, gym, elevator _Oh god don't get me started on the elevator _and now this? I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose. I didn't expect things to turn out like this. I can't have this getting bigger. It's to dangerous. I'll just endure breakfast with Grey then go on my way.

Christian finally walks through the dining area, followed by two of the hotel staff, pushing two trolleys full of different breakfast foods. Was it seriously necessary to order this much food, I know the man has money but most of this food is going to go to waste. There are children all over the world who are starving.

"I hope you don't mind, I didn't know what you wanted so I ordered a bit of everything."

"Yes I can see that. You know, you could of just asked me what I wanted. I don't like to waste food Mr Grey and the majority of this food is going to just be thrown in the trash." I can't help but frown as memories start flashing in my head.

"You're right, I didn't know what I was thinking." He looks wounded. His brow furrows, I know that look. Especially since that's the same look that I just had. Could this man know the life of struggle? You wouldn't think so looking at him, but then again, you wouldn't think that of me either.

"It's okay" I smile at him. He looks at me with an indescribable emotion. I walk over to him and place my hands on his, he seems shocked by my action. "Come" I say and drag him to the table. I take my seat. "Let's eat."

"Well aren't we a bossy little thing" and he's back. He takes his seat and smirks at me. "You're a natural at giving orders Miss Rose." Oh you have no idea Mr Grey.

I fill my plate with some pancakes drizzled in syrup, scrambled eggs, bacon, toast and sausage. Like I said, I don't like to waste food. I look over to Grey and he's staring at me face full of...adoration? "What?" I ask.

"It's refreshing to see a woman with such a hearty appetite."

"As opposed to women who eat leaves?" I snort. I can't stand women like that. Eating portions mean't for a baby. It breaks my heart at what society thinks is appropriate these days. Especially when there a people all around the world who are lucky enough to half a cup of contaminated water every few days. Ugh, It's too damn early for this heavy shit.

I look at Grey's plate, he's has exactly what I have on mine. "So, Mr Grey, tell me about yourself? What do you do?" Oh great Steele, go for the question that makes you seem like a mole.

"I'm CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc." Well I know that, seriously who doesn't.

"I see, and you mentioned you're not married, so tell me, what does Christian Grey CEO do for fun?" I ask. He smirks "You're very bold Miss Rose, I admire that. As for your question, I like to sail when I have the time. I also enjoy flying and playing the piano." His eye's light up when he mentions his hobbies. It's kind of... cute. _Did you just say cute?_

"What about you Anne? What do you like to do for fun?" He asks. Hmm, what _do _I do for fun? I can't think of shit. "Well, I like to read." He's looking at me urging me to continue, "Is that it? You like to read?"

Well excuse me If I'm not Miss fun and adventurous, going sailing or flying. "Well, I don't really have time to do anything else." I say.

"I see, and why is that?" his index finger running along his bottom lip, looking as if he's trying to figure me out.

"My job is very demanding."

"And what is it that you do?" Oh fuck. I fell right into that one.

"I'm in business management." See, I'm not exactly lying. I have to change the subject before he ask's too much. "So Christian, why is it you're not married?" I subconsciously face palm myself. I had to ask that question didn't I. For someone who runs a multi million dollar corporation and claims to be in control, I can't seem to control the stupid words that come out of my mouth. He's probably going to think I'm some desperate woman trying to get in his pants, or his wallet.

He's about to answer when he's interrupted by my cell phone ringing. I look at the caller ID, It's Roach from SIP. Fuck.

"I'm sorry, but I need to take this." I say as I stand up from the table. I don't even wait for his reply and storm out into the common room. _Real smooth Steele, remind me again why you're all alone? _I make sure I'm all alone before answering the call.

"Steele" I answer in a low voice. _That's not suspicious._

"Miss Steele, good morning It's Jerry Roach from Seattle Independent Publishing, I hope I'm not catching you at a bad time?"

I notice the balcony and head out there, closing the sliding door behind me. I clear my throat. "Mr Roach, Good morning, No it's not a bad time at all." _It's a terrible fucking time. _

"Oh good, well I just wanted to confirm our meeting for this morning at 11AM. You didn't reply to my email so I took the liberty of calling. I hope you don't mind." God I could feel him kissing my ass through the phone.

"No It's fine. I appreciate the call and yes I will see you at 11AM Mr Roach."

"Very good, see you then Miss Steele." and I hang up. I look at my watch and see it's 9:49AM. I still need to head back to my suite and get changed.

I walk back inside to find Grey pacing the common room in panic shouting into his phone at someone named Taylor. He finally notices me and calms down "Never mind Taylor she's here." and hangs up. He walks up to me looking likes he's about to take me in his arms, But doesn't. "I couldn't find you, I thought you left." He say's quietly. Well this is a side to Grey I haven't seen. God this man is a bigger mystery than the City Of Atlantis.

"I was just out on the balcony." I say. He clears his throat and squares his shoulders.

"Yes well, I take it everything is okay?" He asks. "Yes everything is fine" I smile at him.

"Good, then shall we continue our breakfast conversation?" He holds out his arm like a true gentlemen. "Sorry Christian but I have to go, something came up and I'm needed at work." He looks at me, confused, "But I thought you said everything was fine?" He asks sounding a little wounded. Geez this man is mercurial. "Everything _is _fine, but I still need to deal with work." I say as I grab my purse, getting ready to leave. "You haven't even finished your breakfast." He say's, his voice dripping with a little hint of desperation. "I know, I'm sorry but this really can't wait." I say, getting annoyed with him hovering. He seem's to notice my annoyance "Well I can take you to work" He says, not asks, _says, _like he isn't going to take no for an answer.

"Christian!" I snap. "I don't need you take me to work. I'm fully capable of getting myself around. Plus, I need to head back to my suite first." With that I walk past him ignoring his call of my name and exit the suite. I head towards the elevator and call for it. Grey is right on my tail. "Anne, how would you like to join me for dinner tonight after work? We can continue the conversation we were having". Ugh, Is this guy serious? Why the hell would he want to have dinner with me? I need to nip this in the butt.

"Look, Christian, thank you for breakfast and all but I don't think dinner tonight would be a good idea, actually any night for that matter. I'm not in Seattle for long anyway, but again thank you for breakfast. It was nice meeting you." With that I step into the elevator. Leaving him looking completely shocked and frozen. I say just as the elevator doors were closing, "Goodbye Mr Grey." and I'm gone. It's not like this will be our last meeting. Once he finds out who I really I am, I don't doubt a confrontation from the business mogul. God, looking back at all this. I know I probably, no, most definitely made things worse, I'm not supposed to care but I can't help but feel a tad bit guilty. _Oh well, tough titties. He was the one that decided to play with fire. _

* * *

Christian's POV

"Good bye Mr Grey" and she's gone. She's gone. _She _left _me. _She completely disregarded me and pushed me aside, like I was nothing to her. _Well you are nothing to her. Just like she's nothing to you. For fuck's sake you've only known the woman for a few hours. She can't give you what you need, she can't give you control. If anything, she takes it from you! You should be grateful she ended it before things escalated. _

Still, she denied _me. _Christian Grey. No one denies me, no one leaves me and no one defies me. Yet Anne Rose just did all of the above, and before I could say anything she was gone, and what the fuck did she mean she wouldn't be in Seattle for long? Goddammit! The whole reason for this breakfast date was to get to know her, but I'm just left with more questions. What the fuck is happening to me. Why can't I seem to function when it comes to this woman?! She's obviously a witch, and I'm under some kind of sick spell. "FUCK!" I yell as I run my hands through my hair gripping it and pulling furiously, I deserve any kind of physical pain for letting this get out of control, out of _my _control. I storm back into my suite, back into the dining area. I look at all the untouched food that's gone to waste. What the fuck was I thinking ordering EVERYTHING off the menu?! I, out of all people, should have known better than to waste food like this, and the way she lectured _me_, it was like I was listening to myself.

I'm still reeling over the fact that she doesn't want to spend time with me. Call me conceded but women would give up their first born for a night with me. What the fuck is her problem? Could she be gay? No, I know I had some affect on her, the way she gasped when I was close to her, running my nose along her gracious neck, inhaling her delicious scent. Jesus, I'm already hard. See what this woman is doing to me! Maybe she has a boyfriend. Not that that would stop me, even though it should, this woman is just too dangerous for me. Everything I know, everything I've been taught by Elena just gets thrown out the window and I'm left...vulnerable. I wish it was as easy as getting a sub but I can't, not while I'm entranced by Anne, it will only make things more difficult for me.

I pour myself some coffee and leave the breakfast for the staff to clean. I walk over to the view and look out, sipping my coffee. I should have followed her, or had someone follow her, at least then I would know which room she's staying in. _Will you stop thinking about her?! She doesn't want you! She hasn't even seen a glimpse of the monster inside you and she still ran away. _I finish off my coffee and decide to get some work done on my laptop. I'm going through emails when my phone rings. _Welch_. Well about fucking time.

"Grey" I answer.

"Sir, there seems to be a problem." Oh fuck me, of course there seems to be a problem, my life is full of nothing _but _problems. I run my hands through my hair.

"What kind of problem Welch?!" I snap. I'm in no mood to think about anyones feelings. _When are you ever? _

"Sir, I've cross referenced every database I could to get information on Anne Rose but there's nothing, not for the woman you described anyway. I've emailed all the background checks on the Anne Rose's that are currently in Seattle. Also, I managed to get the Fairmont's guest list and there's no record of an Anne Rose checked in."

"Well that's mayb-" Welch cuts me off.

"But, while I was looking for Anne Rose on the list, I also came across another name, that just so happens to be checked into the Fairmont."

"Well spit it out Welch! What's the fucking name?!" I'm starting to get very agitated.

"Anastasia Rose Steele of Steele Corporation sir."

I could actually feel the blood drain from my face.

"Did you say _An-_astasia _Rose_ Steele?"

"Yes sir. She checked in yesterday, along with a Daniel Price."

_Price? Anne's Price from the restaurant?_

"MOTHER FUCKER!" I yell as I throw my phone at the wall smashing it to bits.

"Sir? Is everything alright?" Taylor rushes in.

"She played me...she fucking played me! The restaurant, the gym, she fucking knew." I'm pacing the room, hands running through my hair. "That manipulative bitch." Fuck this isn't good. I feel like my body is on fire. I'm clenching my jaw so tight I'm surprised my teeth haven't shattered. I can't believe I was played. Me, Christian FUCKING Grey! No wonder she wasn't interested in me, she was just getting to know her opponent. Fuck, I let her in, even if it was only just a small fraction of myself, she knows a part of me that no one knows, especially not business rivals! I can't believe I didn't recognize her! But how could I? There are hardly any pictures of her and the ones that are of her might as well have been a different person. Fucking shit!

I can't remember the last time I felt _this _out of control. I need to hit something, hard. _Just breathe Grey, breathe. In and out, in and out. That's it. Calm down and think. She didn't get anything on Grey Enterprises, she didn't get anything that she can use against you. _

Still, that woman just danced with the fucking devil. My devil.

"Taylor, the woman that just left my suite. Find out where she is. I don't care if you have to bang on every fucking room in this damn hotel."

"Sir, she just left the hotel, I came to inform you when I heard commotion from your suite."

That's right she had _work _to attend to. She came to Seattle on business. Fuck.

"Taylor get the car now, We're going to SIP."

"Yes sir."

"And Taylor, get me a new phone. Immediately."

Taylor nods.

* * *

Ana's POV

I'm in the car, with Price driving on the way to SIP. I had to change, my previous attire didn't really give off the confident, business savvy look. So here I am, dressed in a gray pencil skirt that stops just at the knee, a white long sleeved blouse tucked in, completed with a black waist belt, the same black Louboutin pumps I had on earlier, and my hair still let down.

It's 10:34AM and Seattle traffic is a bitch. I pull out my blackberry and check my emails. Sure enough, Roach did email me. I would have had more time to prepare if I wasn't having breakfast with my rival. He doesn't know who I really am yet he still manages to mess with my work. I'm just glad Roach decided to call. I could of missed my opportunity and it would be Grey on his way to SIP instead of me.

I send an email off to Jose letting him know I'm on my way to SIP and that I'll call him as soon as there's development. If I can seal this deal, I'll be able to head home tomorrow and let Jose deal with the rest.

We pull up at SIP at 10:51AM. Price comes to my side and opens the door for me. His cell phone starts ringing.

"Price" he answers. "When? Yes. Stay on him and let me know where he ends ups." and he hangs up.

"Ma'am I've been informed that Christian Grey has left the hotel, escorted by Jason Taylor." Ah yes, Jason Taylor. When I got back to my suite after breakfast, Price informed me of Grey's security. Ex military, divorced, has a daughter. When I read through his file to say I was impressed would be an understatement. The man is good at what he does. If I ever were to hire a full team of security he'd be the first on my list, but Price is all I need and he is the best.

I know Price wants to keep track of Grey, especially since shit might hit the fan if this deal goes my way and we don't know how he will react considering Grey is always used to getting his way.

"Take care of it Price." I don't need to tell Price what to do, which is what I love about him. I mean it's his job to deal with these situations, I only interfere when necessary, which is hardly ever.

"Of course Ma'am."

We walk into SIP and I'm greeted by Roach himself in the lobby.

"Miss Steele, welcome, I hope traffic wasn't too bad for you." He shakes my hand.

"Mr Roach-"

"Please call me Jerry". he interrupts. I give him a warm smile. Hey, I'm not all ice.

"Traffic was fine Jerry. Thank you." I say.

"Good, good." He gestures towards the elevators, "Shall we?" he says.

I nod and we walk to the elevators. While walking I take a look at SIP and take mental notes on what needs to be improved. Security definitely needs improvement.

We reach the conference room on the top floor. I take a seat with Price standing behind me. Roach offer's me something to drink and I say a coffee, black with no sugar. I notice files on the conference table. This is a good sign. Once we're comfortable, I take a sip of my coffee and cut straight to the chase.

"Look Jerry, It's no secret that I want SIP and it's also no secret that SIP can't go on much longer with the very limited finances it has. Every day the value of SIP drops exponentially. That being said, I'm prepared to double my original offer."

He looks at me with eyes wide, jaw practically hitting the floor. "Miss Steele, that's, that's _very _generous of you an-" I hold my hand up, stopping him from continuing. I don't play kiss ass. If I wan't to speak, I speak. I pull out the new contract I had written up and hand it to him.

"As you know Jerry, Steele Corp currently has 2 publishing houses in it's holding. Steele Publishing is the highest earning publishing house in all of the East Coast. I want to merge SIP with Steele publishing and have a Seattle branch. SIP will be able to survive and thrive better than it ever has as Steele Publishing. I only want to improve here. The employees of SIP including yourself will still have their positions here if they still want them, of course they will all need to sign some paperwork so back ground checks can be done. I need to know the people who could be working for me. I can offer a bump in pay and very rewarding benefits. I will have generous redundancy packages made up for those who will no longer be needed and I can offer those employees positions I have available in my other companies, if they want them. I take care of my employees Mr Roach. Everything I offer is on that contract."

Roach looks up at me in awe. I might be a cold, ruthless businesswoman but I take care of those who work for me. You can't expect any work to be done if you don't take care of your employees.

"Miss Steele, SIP means a lot to me and so do these employees. the fact that I have to sell kills me but you just proved something to me and I can't think of anyone else I'd rather sell this company to than you. I've been in this business for 20 years and I've dealt with a lot of powerful people but not one of them has shown the compassion and generosity you've shown. Miss Steele, I think we have ourselves a deal."

With that we get started on the paperwork. After he signs, he hands them to me and I go through them thoroughly, I make notes, initial and then sign them. He signs the new contract and hands it to me to sign.

I'm distracted by the sound of commotion coming from outside the conference room. I refocus.

"I'll have my associate Jose Rodriguez contact you later today to go through everything and deal with the transactions." Roach smiles and nods.

We stand up and Roach shakes my hand, "Congratulations Miss Steele, You are now the new owner of Seattle Independent Publishing." and before I can say anything the conference door violently swings open and I'm met with a pair of furious gray eyes.

Yep, he knows.

* * *

**A/N I hope I did this chapter justice! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I want to apologize to everyone for the delay of this chapter. I would like to state that I do have a full time job and other responsibilities and sometimes life just gets in the way. I will updating this story sporadically. Also, I wasn't going to update this chapter until much later on because I wanted to give you guys a long chapter, but with the amount of "Please updates" I've been getting lol ;) I decided to just publish what I had already. I know it's short but I suppose it's better than nothing right? Well I hope it is lol. Also just for the record, to the RUDE guest who left an unwelcome review, I will NOT be abandoning this story. Like I said, I do have a life, I can't sit down and write all day, as much as I'd like to, I just can't. So be a little considerate. Okay, enough with the rant, I hope you guys enjoy! Oh and one last thing, If you guys want longer chapters, updating will be a while, although if you guys a pleased with shorter chapters, I can update more regularly, up to you guys! :)**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: The original characters of Fifty Shades of Grey are owned by E.L. James. The content, added characters and storyline of this story are owned by me. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Rated M for adult language.**

**Chapter Eight**

Christian's POV

All I see is red. I can feel the heat emanating from my skin. I don't think I have ever been this furious before. I'm standing here staring at this manipulative, double crossing, conniving bitch of a woman.

My eyes dart from her to Roach, he cowers slightly to her rear. She however, doesn't seem surprised or scared at all. She's meeting my glare, a small smirk of victory plays across her face. I can't believe this woman has the audacity to, after all she's done, smirk! Like she's rubbing this in my face. I want nothing more than to take off my belt and beat her ass and it would have nothing to do with sexual gratification!

"Took you long enough Grey." She says smugly. Oh this bitch is playing with fire. I feel my fists clench and my teeth grinding. I'm breathing so heavy it feels like my blood vessels are going to burst and my heart is going to explode.

I step into the room and slowly make my way towards her,

"Anastasia Rose Steele of Steele Corporation." I spit out each word like it's poison. The way her name rolls off my tongue makes me want to cut it out. She stands taller and squares her shoulders.

"Mr Roach, could you give Mr Grey and I a moment alone please." It's not a question but a demand.

"Uh, I, uh, of course Miss Steele, I'll just be outside."

"Much appreciated." She says, her eyes never leaving mine. Roach dares not to look at me, instead he keeps his head down and scuttles out of the room like the cock_roach _he is. I now only notice that Taylor is by my side and _Daniel Price _is by hers.

"It's too late Mr Gre-"

"You have no idea who you are FUCKING WITH!" I roar, cutting her off. Her eyes widen in shock and Price inches towards her, glaring at me.

"If you think you are going to FUCK _me _Miss Steele you are greatly mistaken, your amateur tricks may have gotten you this far but if you wanna play dirty you picked the _wrong _guy. I will destroy your pathetic excuse for a company, Steele Corporation will be nothing but a whisper in the wind when I'm done with it. I will tear you down piece by piece until you haven't a cent to your name and the words Christian Grey make your fucking bowels empty!" In less than a second I see her go from shocked to scorned.

"You listen to me you arrogant, whiny, spoiled little man; how DARE you come in here and speak to me like that! If you think you can belittle _me_ you have another thing coming."

"You watch your fucking mouth, Steele. _No one _speaks to me like that. NO ONE!"

"I'm not _no one_ Grey, you'd do well to remember that. It's about time someone knocked you off your high horse. Let me ask you something Grey, Who approached whom? Who wanted to have breakfast? Wh-"

"WHO LIED ABOUT THEIR FUCKING NAME!?" I yell as I pick up and throw a chair at the wall. Taylor places his hand on my shoulder in attempt to calm me, I impatiently shrug it off, breathing heavily and before I know it Price is in my face staring straight at me, shoulders squared, in an offensive stance. I _really_ wanna hit this mother fucker.

"I think it's time for you to leave Mr Grey." Price says coldly, jaw clenched, his eyes not leaving mine. Taylor steps in front of me, mimicking Price's stance.

"This is fucking ridiculous." Steele says exasperatedly. "Price, It's fine." He doesn't move, still standing face to face with Taylor, both men with stoic faces.

"Price, I said it's fine!" she repeats a little louder. His jaw clenches and he walks back to Steele's side. _That's right, be a good dog and scurry back to your master._

Miss Steele sighs exasperatedly, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Look Grey. I didn't lie to you for the sake of acquiring this company. I did that all on my own. I never wanted your companies secrets or any of that shit. I knew you were going to find out who I really was eventually so I ended whatever it was that was happening. I admit, lying to you about my name wasn't a good idea and I didn't know what to expect from it but know that I wasn't expecting anything that would jeopardize your business. As much as you _think_ I'm like that, I'm not. I acted on impulse."

"If you think you can feed me this bullshit Miss Steele, you're greatly mistaken. I don't give a fuck about your _reasons_ and _excuses_. Your childish attempt to play me just cost you everything you have. You think just because you acquired SIP you're better than me?!" I walk up to her, standing mere inches away from her glaring straight into her eyes, "I'm going to show you how _real_ businessmen play." I whisper sinisterly to her.

She's glaring back at me, trying to study my face for any bluff. She won't find any. "Price, have Mr Grey and Mr Taylor escorted out of _my _building." She sneers. I shoot her a deathly glare. "That won't be necessary, we were just leaving" and I walk towards the door. "This isn't the end, _Anne Rose._"

"Not even close..." I hear her say as I walk out. I pull out my phone and dial Welch, he answers on the first ring.

"Welch, I want all of Anastasia Steele's financial information, her accounts, off shore accounts, assets, properties, companies, _everything. _As of now, this is top priority. I know you said you couldn't find anything on this woman but you're just going to have to dig deeper, I want, no, I _need_ to know everything about this woman. Do you understand me? _everything!_"

"Yes Sir" and with that I hang up. Miss Steele might have fooled me once and acquired SIP, but now, the gloves are off. She's going to experience first hand just how "ruthless" Christian Grey can be.

* * *

**Make sure you guys let me know if you's want shorter/updated more often chapters! x**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thanks for the reviews guys! It fuels my motivation :) and you guys said it, shorter chapters if it means updating more. Well here you go, another chapter for you all! **

DISCLAIMER: The original characters of Fifty Shades of Grey are owned by E.L. James. The content, added characters and storyline of this story are owned by me. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Rated M for adult language.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine.**

Ana's POV

My blood is still boiling. How dare he speak to me like that! Acting like he's the fucking victim here. If his head wasn't so far up his ass, maybe he would realize that I did nothing wrong here! _Well that's not exactly true. _Okay fine, but I acquired SIP fair and square!

"Fucking bastard!" I yell, slamming my fists on the table. I need to get the fuck out of this city.

I hear Price clear his throat. I sigh, "What is it Price?" I ask.

"Ma'am, I want to put 24 hour surveillance on Mr Grey. Immediately." A blind man can see how much Price dislikes Grey, and who can blame him?

"Yes, that'll be wise. Also, take note that he probably will be doing the same thing for me."

"Yes Ma'am, I have no doubt about it."

"Also, I want you to put together a security team when we're back in New York. I don't how dirty Grey will play but I don't want to risk it."

"Yes Ma'am. I'll get right on it."

"Good. Now, I'll go deal with Mr Roach, then we can get the fuck out of this city." Prices gives me a tiny smirk and nods.

* * *

Finally, after an hour of reassuring Roach that this war between Grey and I won't put a damper on SIP or it's future, and packing all of my belongings at the hotel, and checking out, I'm finally on my way to SEA-TAC! I can't believe I'm actually excited to go home. I actually miss the crowded, noisy, never ending traffic city that is my home. _Until you get there of course. Then you can't handle it and just hide away in your office and your ivory tower like usual. _

Just as I'm about to board the jet I turn around and take one last glance at Seattle. Oh how I'm NOT going to miss this city. I snort out loud and board.

I'm greeted by the blonde hostess who can't be a year older than me. "Miss Steele, My name is Jennifer Burn and I'll be your air hostess for the trip." She gives me a sickly sweet smile.

"Thank you Miss Burn, could you please get me a glass of white wine and some crackers." I say as I'm seated. "Of course Miss Steele" She says.

I should call Jose and update him on the acquisition. I pull out my blackberry and dial.

"Rodriguez" he answers.

"Jose it's me. It's done, It's finally done." I say.

"What's done? SIP? Are you talking about SIP?" He asks incredulously.

"Yep, SIP is now a part of Steele Corporation." I say as I take a sip of my wine.

"Oh well about time! how did the meeting go?"

"Oh it's a long story, one I can't tell right now. We're about to take off. I'll see you soon? We should celebrate, maybe go for a few drinks."

"Celebrate? go for a few drinks? okay who is this and what the hell did you do to Anastasia?" He asks exaggeratedly. I roll my eyes.

"I'm just glad to be coming home. I know it's only been a couple of days, but it feels like I've been here months. I need a good stiff drink and some good company."

He laughs, "Okay well we'll definitely get together when you get back. Have a safe trip Ana."

"I can't promise anything but I'll try, See you soon." and I hang up. I finish my glass of wine. My thoughts can't help but wander to Grey. I wonder what he's planning. He was pretty pissed, _pretty pissed? pretty pissed?! Try thermonuclear!. _Oh please, he's a drama queen. If the man can't handle a little bit of competition then he's in the wrong field of work. I know he's "The Christian Grey" ruthless business mogul but tough titties, I'm Anastasia Steele and no one, not even Grey can belittle me and threaten my company.

Fuck, I feel my blood starting to boil again. "Miss Burn, another glass of white wine please. Actually, just bring me the bottle."

It's going to be a long flight.

* * *

Christian's POV

I didn't even bother going back to the hotel, I just got Taylor to collect our belongings and check out. I'm sitting in my study, in the comfort of Escala, with a glass of scotch in my hand, and I thought this week couldn't get any worst. The ringing of my phone brings me out of my thoughts. I look at the caller ID, oh fuck me, I spoke too soon.

"Elena, what do you want?" I ask as I pinch the bridge of my nose. I really don't want to deal with her right now.

"Oh darling, you sound tense. Shall I arrange an interview for a potential sub tonight? Or if you like I can always-"

"No." I cut her off. "I'll be holding off on the interviews until further notice. Something important came up and It needs my full attention. I have no time for a sub right now." I tell her as I down the glass of scotch.

"But Christian, you have needs, and you know how you get when those needs aren't met." She tells me sternly.

"Elena, I know what I need right now and it's not a sub _or_ you. So unless you need to speak to me about the salons I really don't see the need for this conversation. Goodbye Elena" and I hang up before she can reply. I pour myself another glass of scotch and walk over to the floor to ceiling window. As I take a sip of my drink, I look out on the city. I can't help but think about Miss Steele. I don't know why I feel so betrayed, I mean, I know why but the amount of betrayal I feel is what's baffling to me. I've only known the woman for a few hours. I can't believe I let her see me like that, so vulnerable. And to top it off I completely blew a gasket at SIP. I need to execute a plan that'll make her realize I'm not one to meddle with, and soon, or this woman is going to be the death of me.

My cell rings again. I sigh, no rest for the wicked. "Grey" I answer abruptly.

"Christian Treverlyan Grey! Is that any way to greet your mother? She asks sternly. I sigh, "Sorry mom, I didn't look at the caller ID before I answered." I know she can hear the exasperation in my voice.

"Sweetie you sound stressed, why don't you come over for dinner tonight? I feel as if I haven't seen you in months." I hate letting my mom down but a multi billion dollar company doesn't run itself. _That excuse is getting old Grey, just admit it, you don't belong with them, you don't deserve the "perfect" family. _I run my hands through my hair.

"I can't mom, I'm busy."

"Christian, you're always busy. Too busy for family, too busy for a relationship. You're not getting any younger my dear. I just want you to be happy and experience everything that's worth experiencing to the fullest. I worry about you." Oh great now I've made her worry. Can't I do anything right?

"Mom I told you, I need to focus on work. I have no time for anything much less a "relationship." Well at least the kind of relationship she's referring to.

She sighs, "Fine. Can't blame a mother for trying now can you? Listen, the actual reason I called is to let you know that I will be holding a charity gala at home next week and your presence would be appreciated." I inwardly groan. I fucking hate these events.

"Can't I just send a chec-" I'm cut off by an annoyed authoritative voice, "No. You cannot send a check. You _will_ come to this dinner Christian. The whole family is going to be there and seeing as the last time I checked that also included you. You are required to be there. Also, Elliot will be getting back from New York next week and he's bringing his new girlfriend, he met her in New York." Oh great, so this night now includes watching Elliot grope his new toy in front of everyone.

"Fine, I'll be there." I swear I can hear the smile on my mothers face.

"Perfect!" She says. She lets me know the details for the event and then goes on her way.

My mother is the most loving, caring, sweetest woman but the way she handles my father, brother and yes even myself, It wouldn't surprise me if she was a dom. Oh God, I do not want or need that image in my head. I down the rest of my scotch.

* * *

Ana's POV.

"Kate, I just got back from Seattle, why the hell would I want to go back?!" I can't believe this shit. Not even an hour back and Kate's already in my home badgering me about some event she wants me, no sorry, as she says, _needs _me to attend with her... In Seattle! to meet this guy's, who I've known nothing about, parents. "Plus, I do have a company to run." I state. Not that Jose can't keep things running while I'm gone. I just don't want to go.

"Ana, you don't know how important this is to me!"

"Important enough to keep this relationship of yours hidden from me for a month?" I sneer.

"Excuse me, Miss "I'm too busy to have a life" I've tried on the many rare occasions we've gotten together to tell you about Elliot but something always comes up and you ditch me!"

"Ah he has a name." I say as I roll my eyes.

"Oh Ana, he's perfect. I've never felt this intense about anyone before. He makes me feel things I've never felt, and I don't mean just sexually." She gushes.

"Okay, okay, I don't need to know that." I sigh, "Kate, I really don't see the need to tag along with you. Besides I didn't have the best experience in Seattle."

"But I thought you sealed the deal with SIP?" she asks confused. Shit, should I tell her about Grey?

"I did, it's just you know me, I can't be away from home for long, and Seattle is just...depressing."

"Depressing? Like that's a change for you." Wow, that was a low blow.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry Ana. I didn't mean it the way it sounded. It's just, I hardly ever see you happy and who knows maybe you'll meet someone in Seattle?" She winks at me. Oh I've already met someone in Seattle and I don't think he likes me too much. Besides, he's an arrogant, egotistic, bad tempered ass.

"Come on Ana, when do I ask you for anything?" She begs. I stare at her wide eyed.

"Okay, okay you don't have to answer that."

"Thank God cause we'd be here all night." I say sarcastically as I walk over to the kitchen with a begging Kate on my tail. I get out two glasses and a bottle of wine.

"Ana, you're my best friend" She states while I give her a glass of wine "and this whole meeting the boyfriend's parents thing is so new and scary for me. I'll have no one in Seattle. Sure there's Elliot, but I mean no one who I feel completely comfortable with, who I can trust if things go down hill, and there's no one who I trust more than you." She gives me those puppy dog eyes and pouts. "Oh kill me now. Fine I'll go with you." I sigh defeatedly.

Kate jumps up and down, eyes shining with excitement. "Oh my God, Thank you so much Ana! You're the best, I love you!" She squeals while hugging me. She finally lets go of me and I finish off my glass of wine. Seattle here I come. Again. Sigh.


	10. The Gala Pt 1

**A/N Again, Thank you all for the lovely reviews. It warms my heart to know you all enjoy this story! You guys are awesome! I'm splitting the Gala chapter in two. This is part one.**

DISCLAIMER: The original characters of Fifty Shades of Grey are owned by E.L. James. The content, added characters and storyline of this story are owned by me. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Rated M for adult language.**

* * *

**Chapter 10.**

Ana's POV

The week went by pretty fast because next thing I know, I'm on my jet with a nervous and excited Kate, on our way to Seattle. Elliot's already in Seattle and we're meeting him there. I still haven't had the honour of meeting him.

I stare out of the plane window. I'm glad the week went by without a hitch from Grey. The security detail I have on him reported that he didn't come out of his penthouse all week, not even to go to work. Maybe I should be worried. _Maybe? That man is after blood sweetie, your blood!_ I know he's a powerful man but I'm not exactly weak either. True, his net worth is more than mine, but not by that much. He has no idea the connections and power I have, and if he truly pisses me off, he's gonna witness it, at full blast. The best thing for him to do is put aside his damaged pride and grow the fuck up cause shit like this happens all the time in our world, maybe not to him but there's a first for everything right?

"Ana? Ana!?" Kate bellows, waving her hand in my face trying to get my attention.

"Huh...Sorry, what did you say Kate?"

"I said, you weren't even listening to me were you? God Ana, what's up with you lately? It's like you're thousands of miles away." She says, taking a sip of her cosmopolitan.

"Yeah, sorry. Just... work stuff." I reply scratching the back of my head.

"Seem's more than just _work stuff_ Ana. Is everything... you know, okay with you?" she gives me that look, Oh God. I do NOT want to have a deep and meaningful conversation while I'm thousands of feet in the air with Kate right now. I really don't wanna have to jump out of the plane.

"Oh come on Ana, open up!" she says in a begging tone.

I sigh, "Kate, I don't know what you want me to say? I'm fine. Honestly."

"Have you been seeing Angela?" She asks. Here we go, the Kavanagh Inquisition.

"Yes mum, I have been seeing my therapist." I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Ana, don't. You know it's only because I care for you. How would you feel if your best friend had to go to therapy because of something you did." Oh jesus.

"Kate!" I snap. "How many times do I have to tell you this? It wasn't your fault okay? Stop beating yourself up over this, besides did you forget that you actually saved me?" I tell her. She really doesn't get it. What happened all those years ago wasn't her fault. Sure she introduced me to him but that was it, how the hell was she supposed to know that he- Oh God, she's crying.

"Ana, I'm so sorry *_sob*_ If I came a little bit_ *sob*_ sooner, you_ *sob*" _I cut her off with one of my rare hugs. It's the only way I know to shut her up otherwise she'll be crying herself to sleep. I knew alcohol was a bad idea for the trip.

"Kate listen to me" I grab her face in my hands. "This is going to be a long flight, and I really don't wanna talk about this right now. Well, ever actually and the whole me in therapy because of you, sweetie, I was in therapy way before then." I smile at her and she giggles. Thank God, I inwardly sigh. "So let's just enjoy this flight and you can tell me more about this man of yours" and off she goes. You know, sometimes I think she's the one that needs therapy. Oh Kate, gotta love her.

* * *

Christian's POV

"I told you Elliot, Mom already asked me. I'll be there" I say exasperatedly to my brother who just turned up at my place, uninvited.

"Geez bro, calm down. I know Mom already told you, but I'm telling you now. This girl means a lot to me and I just want the whole family to meet her. Look, Chris, when you're ready, and you want to introduce your boyfriend to the family, I'll be there first thing." I swear if he wasn't my brother. I run my hands through my hair. "Fuck off Lelliot." He laughs. "Alright, alright. You know little brother, you need a little fun in your life. Kate's bringing her best friend to the gala tomorrow night and, from what I've heard, she's a hottie." He says in a humorous tone while leaving to the elevator. Great, two bimbos, no thank you. "Her brother is also coming, I'm not sure if he's gay though." He says with a wide grin as the elevator doors close.

I'm dreading tomorrow night. I'm hoping I can just meet this girl Elliot's dick is pining over, write a check and then leave. I have much more important things at hand. Just this week I was able to get my hands on one of Steele's companies, not a major one but nonetheless still something that's hers. Everything was ready for the hostile takeover, then someone who must of noticed, figured out what was happening and put a stop to it. I'm not upset though. I was hoping someone would figure it out, to be honest, I'd be pretty disappointed if it were that easy. Her security protocols rival my own.

Apart from that, not much progress has been made. I've spent the week living and breathing Anastasia Steele. I haven't left Escala at all. I've been working my ass off trying to figure this woman's past out. It's a complete mystery. There's nothing on her early childhood, until she's adopted by a Raymond Steele, then her life is one of a normal child. However, the years from when she was 18-21 seem to have been erased, those were her college years. What happened to her in college? What happened to her when she was a child?

As if God himself heard me, Welch calls.

"What do you have for me Welch?" I ask.

"Sir, I've finally managed to get some information on Miss Anastasia Steele's past." I swear I can hear church bells ringing, _don't get too excited, see what the man has first. _

"How did you get this information?" I ask.

"I'm not at liberty to say Sir, telling you would only make you an accessory Mr Grey."

Oh so that's how he got it.

"Very well, what do you have?"

"Sir, I uh, I think it'd be best to discuss this in person." He says hesitantly. Shit, now I'm even _more_ curious to find out what he's found.

* * *

Ana's POV

We finally arrive in Seattle and to say I'm tired would be an understatement, but tired or not, Kate has other plans for us. She insists we go to this exclusive salon, Esclava, to get pampered for tomorrow night. I'd much rather have professionals come to the suite but Kate wanted to check this salon out and I'm too tired to argue.

We reach the Hotel 1000. I really didn't want to stay at the Fairmont. Can you blame me? Besides, I know I won't have any trouble getting the suite I actually booked, which is the Grand Suite. It's no Cascade suite at the Fairmont but it's still beautiful and very luxurious.

Kate's in absolute awe of the suite. If it's one thing I love, that's pampering and spoiling the ones I love. Of course everything we'll be getting on this trip is on me and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"So Ana, I was thinking we could go dress and shoe shopping first, then go to Esclava." Kate says like a kid deciding what rides to go on at Disneyland.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" I ask.

"Nope" she says, popping the "P". I sigh.

* * *

After 4 whole hours of countless dresses, gowns, boutiques and shoes! We made it to Nordstrom. This is where I put my foot down, I told Kate that this is the last place we're going to, so she better hope to God we both find our dresses here. See, this is why I have personal shoppers, I don't have time to just go shopping for hours on end, nor do I have the desire to. Kate, on the other hand, well she can shop for days.

So here we are in our private dressing room. It's good to know that my name is effective in many cities. Kate has tried on an endless amount of dresses, all of which look fantastic on her. The girl can wear a potato sack and still look gorgeous but no, she hasn't found _the_ _one _yet.

Me? I just had the shop assistants pick out some dresses for me, I trust their choices. Kate got a little huffy puffy cause I didn't ask her to choose for me. It's not that she doesn't have great style, it's just, I know her choices for me will be a bit... revealing. I swear, if she was my mother, she'd probably just doll me up and marry me off.

The dresses I've tried on didn't really agree with me. This is why I never go to events. All of this preparing is just too much for me.

"Kate, come on, do we have a winner?" I ask her. She steps out of the dressing room. She's wearing a gorgeous black sequin dress with a nude underlay that has a V-neck bodice with thin straps that cross the daring low cut bare back. It hugs her like a second skin. She looks so beautiful and glamorous!

"I think this is the one Ana." She says twirling and sighing dreamily.

"I agree. Kate, you look perfect! Elliot's not going to be able to keep his hands off you! And that's only if he isn't too busy keeping all the other men's hands off you." Kate blushes at my compliment. Wait, did Kate just blush? She has this twinkle in her eye. I don't know what Elliot is doing but I commend him for it. I've never seen her this happy. The once happy Kate turns into an angry one in a nano second. "Anastasia Rose Steele!" She practically yells, "Why the hell are you just sitting there?! Why aren't you trying on dresses?!" I roll my eyes. "I haven't found one that agreed with me" I shrug casually. "Well, now that we've found my dress, We can focus intently on finding one for you!" She squeals the last part. I can only laugh, It's very rare that Kate and I go dress shopping, any shopping actually. Sometimes I wonder why we're best friends, we're practically complete opposites. Oh well, I'm not complaining.

Kate and I search the racks in hope that we find something. Just as I'm about to give up Kate pulls out this gorgeous Chiffon floor length One shoulder red dress.

"You have to try this on Ana! No ifs or buts, try it on _now._" Kate tells me sternly. It is a beautiful dress, a little _too _beautiful if you ask me. Kate senses my hesitance, "Come on Ana, just try it on, if you don't like it then we can keep looking" She gives me a reassuring smile.

"Okay" I sigh defeatedly. I take the dress and head into the dressing room. After I put on the dress, I can't help but stare at myself, the way this dress fits my body is so unbelievable. I'm at loss with words, I feel so... seductive in the dress.

"Come on Ana, lets see it!" Kate says impatiently. I sigh, well here it goes. I walk out of the dressing room. Kate sits there with her jaw practically on the floor, eyes so wide they're bugging out as she looks at me from head to toe. I feel my cheeks heat up, am I fucking blushing?

"Ana...I...you...dress...god" Kate stutters.

"I'm a dress God? Uh thanks." I laugh.

"Ana, you look like an angel. A very sexy, elegant, exotic angel." Kate says while still eyeing me up and down. I'm starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

"I mean, that dress looks like it was made just for your body." I have to admit, it kinda does. I hugs me in all the right places, and I love the one shoulder! It's a bit tight around my breasts, making them pop a little but it's nothing too raunchy. Still, I've never dressed this revealing.

As if Kate can read my mind, "Don't Ana. Don't over think this. You look amazing! And your body is simply to die for! I mean look at these boobs, my God!" Kate says while squeezing my boobs. "Jesus Kate! Do you mind?" God, this woman knows no boundaries.

"Sorry it's just, they're perfect! You didn't get them done did you?" She eyes me curiously. I roll my eyes.

"I just don't know Kate, I mean the dress is beautiful and I feel beautiful in it, it's just...It's a bit out there, people are going to be looking" I say.

"That's the whole point Ana! All eyes are going to be on you tomorrow night!" She squeals. "You know, for a heartless, cold, scary business woman, you have no balls."

I sigh, I hand our dresses over to the shop assistant, "We'll take these two" I say.

Kate squeals like a teenager, clapping her hands. "We're going to look H-O-T tomorrow night!" She says. All I can do is laugh at her enthusiasm.

* * *

As soon as we step foot in Esclava, A strange feeling washes over me. Maybe it's just because I very rarely visit salons. Still, something seems odd about this place. It is a gorgeous salon, don't get me wrong. It just doesn't really seem forthcoming.

We walk up to the front desk and are greeted by a red head, she's eyeing Kate and I up and down, as if she's assessing us. If this behavior continues she won't have a job very long. I don't tolerate unprofessionalism. I turn to Kate and she's about to claw this woman's eyes out.

"Appointment under Steele." I say in a clipped tone. Her eyes widen and her cheeks turn as red as her hair.

"Miss Steele, I'm sorry, please forgive us, if we'd known you arrived, we would have someone welcome you at the door." She says. Ha please, I know she's just kissing ass now. Kate has a smug look on her face.

"Yes, well maybe if you weren't so busy throwing distasteful glares to high paying clients, you would of been able to do your _actual _job." I say. Seriously, are all people in Seattle jerks?

"Forgive me Miss Steele, I didn't, I, It's just been a uh a long day" She begs looking down. I sigh, I decide to grant mercy on this poor girl. "It's fine, just don't do it again." I tell her as if she's a child. She nods her head furiously.

I hear a voice from the side of me "Miss Steele, welcome to Esclava" I turn to see who the voice belongs to. A beautiful middle aged blonde dressed immaculately in all black with black louboutins. Her hair is cut in a flawless bob, not a strand out of place. She stretches out her perfectly manicured hand, I take it and shake it. "I'm Elena Lincoln, Owner of Esclava. When I was told you booked with us, I took it upon myself to personally take care of you." She says. She has this gleam in her eye as she looks at me. I feel as if she's undressing me with her eyes. This woman definitely gives me the creeps.

"Thank you Mrs Lincoln, that's very considerate of you."

"So formal, please call me Elena darling" She purrs. Okaaaay.

"This is Kate Kavanagh." I try to distract her weird attention from me to Kate. She shakes Kate's hand, "Miss Kavanagh, Welcome" She says giving her a smile that doesn't reach her eyes. "Thank you Elena." Kate says in confidence, no one can intimidate Kate.

"So what will it be today ladies?" Elena asks.

"I'll be having a manicure, pedicure, facial and a hair cut, nothing dramatic, just a trim of the ends. Miss Kavanagh will have whatever she wants." I say cutting straight to the chase. Elena's eyes go dark, she stares at me with an unrecognizable expression.

"Is there a problem Mrs Lincoln?" I ask, seriously this woman is weird.

"Uh no, sorry, it's just you sound and remind me of someone I know." She says.

Kate looks at me, by the look on her face, I can tell this woman gives her the creeps also. "Well then, if you ladies will follow me." Elena says.

Kate and I go our separate ways to get our pampering on. I've gotten a facial, mani, pedi and now its time for my hair. I'm sitting in the chair going through my work emails waiting for the hairdresser.

"Miss Steele, I thought I'd do your hair today." I look up from my phone and see Elena's reflection in the mirror in front of me.

"That's fine. Like I said, nothing to dramatic, just a trim." I say as I turn my attention back to my phone.

"So Miss Steele, what brings you to Seattle? If I'm not mistaken, you're from New York yes?" She asks. I inwardly sigh, why can't people just do their job, I hate small talk.

"I'm attending an event with Miss Kavanagh." I tell her.

"I see. If you don't mind me asking, are you and Miss Kavanagh in any sort of... relationship?" She asks, what the fuck? Who does this woman think she is?

"I don't believe that is any of your business Mrs Lincoln." I snap. "But if you must know, _no_, Miss Kavanagh and I are nothing but friends." I say as I glare at her through the mirror. The nerve of this woman!

"Forgive me Miss Steele, I didn't mean to pry." She says, but I can tell she doesn't mean it.

"All done" she says as she removes the black cape from my body. As if on cue Kate comes out looking all refreshed and relaxed.

We head to the counter, I hand the cashier my black amex card. I just want to get out of here. As we wait for the woman to finish the transaction, Elena strolls up to us.

"Miss Steele, it was a pleasure meeting you today. I hope to see you around." She says and hands me her card. I inwardly snort, yeah right.

"Yes Mrs Lincoln. Thank you for your services."

"Anytime dear." She says, I feel as if that had a double meaning.

As Kate and I start walking out of the Salon, she turns to me, "God that woman gives me the creeps" she says. "You and I both" I reply and we both laugh.

* * *

I wake up feeling rejuvenated. The nightmares were kept at a minimum last night, surprisingly. Still, I'm grateful, I didn't need Kate worrying. I should have booked her her own suite just in case. Oh well.

I get up and stretch, head to the bathroom to do my business and freshen up. It's pretty early so I make myself a coffee and get some work done. Kate's not a morning person so she won't be gracing me with her presence anytime soon.

Jose emailed me about the process of a shipping yard that's under Steele Corp. Someone attempted a hostile takeover but we were able to stop it. It wasn't an important yard so even if it were taken it wouldn't break Steele Corp. I didn't know about this until last night. Why? I don't have a fucking clue but when I get back I intend on letting my employees know this is not to happen again and that I should always be kept informed on situations like this. I've got a team working on figuring out who was trying to take over but I have a feeling I know who it is. I know if he really wanted to, he could have made it happen but after we subdued the takeover, he didn't try again. It's as if he's testing me and my company and the people who work for me. I wish I knew what he was playing at. I'm not going to reciprocate, he can have this little revenge, but if he tries this shit again, I won't be backing down.

After a few more hours of work, Kate finally decides to wake up. We order some breakfast, even though it's close to midday. The makeup artist and hair stylist are due at two. Kate goes off talking to Elliot on the phone and I continue getting some work done.

* * *

The makeup artist and hair stylist finally arrive. I get my hair done first while Kate gets her makeup done and then we switch. I try not to complain too much about people touching me, it is their job after all, but still I'm so over this. Another reason why I don't attend events and social gatherings.

I can't believe it took 3 hours for hair and makeup. I'm standing in front of my full length mirror and I can hardly recognize the person staring back at me. My hair is loosely curled and pulled to one side, cascading down my shoulder, over my breast. The only jewelry I'm wearing are my simple diamond stud earrings. For my makeup my eyes are smokey, accentuating my blue eyes and making them stand out more. I have very minimal face product on, and some nude lipgloss on. Overall, I've never felt so... beautiful.

I walk down to the great room where Kate is waiting for me. As I walk in, I hear Kate gasp.

She's looking at me like I'm an alien. "Ana... you look amazing." She whispers in shock.

She looks stunning as predicted. Her strawberry blonde hair is pin straight flowing down her back, her makeup is flawless and her lips are bold red.

"You don't look to bad yourself Kavanagh" I say giving her a smile.

* * *

We're on our way to the Gala in the limo. I notice a very fidgety Kate. Kate, nervous? This is new for her.

"Kate, will you just relax? Elliot's family is going to love you" I reassure her, but she's having none of it.

"You don't know that Ana, what if they hate me? What if they think I'm not good enough for their son?"

At this point I notice she isn't talking to me but more to herself. I sigh. We finally pull up. I turn to Kate. "Are you ready Kate?" I ask with a little smile. "As ready as I'll ever be" She replies. She sighs defeatedly, one of the security members, whose name I don't know, opens Kate's door for her. Price opens mine. "Ma'am, if I may say, you look lovely tonight." Price tells me while looking nervous. I know what's coming. I swear sometimes I mistake him for Ray. "I just wanted to tell you that umm, some men...um, some, they might..." He scratches the back of his head and continues to stutter "might want to... dance, or touch you" I quirk my brow at him, "Oh no, I mean, I mean't, they might want to hug or dance or something because you look very beautiful tonight and-" I decide to save him from himself, no matter how funny this is. I know he's only explaining this to me because I don't really go out that much and I don't really know anyone here. Also, if someone I don't know suddenly touches me, I don't know what I'll do and I think that's what is worrying Price.

"Price, I know. I'm a big girl. I can handle myself." I say giving him a reassuring smile. Price comes a little closer to me, in whispering distance. "I put some mace in your bag, just in case." At this point I'm full belly laughing. "Thank you Price. Let's hope I don't need to use it tonight." I say coming down from my laugh.

"Of course Ma'am" and now he's back to business.

As Kate and I walk up to the gorgeous house, no, house is an understatement, more like mansion or castle, I see paparazzi flashing their cameras from behind the barricades. Fuck. Thank God there's security placed and I have Price behind me. I take a deep breath. "Relax Ana, it's going to be okay" Kate says giving me a smile and squeezing my hand reassuringly. Her nerves seem to be under control. I nod at her. It's now or never.

Cameras start flashing, people start shouting questions from every direction, "What's your name?" "Who are you wearing?" and then it happens. "Oh my God, Anastasia Steele! Miss Steele, over here over here!" Fuck. Then, like a crowd of birds going for a piece of bread, they all start. "Miss Steele, what are you doing here?" "Miss Steele, this is the first event you've attended isn't it?" "Miss Steele you look gorgeous!" I just smile at the cameras and walk as fast as I can towards the house, they're still calling after me but I don't turn back.

For my first time dealing with paparazzi, I handled that quite well. "See, you did fine" Kate tells me.

We enter the castle, yeah I'm calling it a castle, and my breath hitches. It's astonishing in here. It's beautiful, elegant, classy yet surprisingly homey.

"Elliot lives here?" I ask Kate.

"No, this is his parent's house, It's beautiful right?" Kate is just as mesmerized as me.

"What do his parent's do? I ask. I can't believe I didn't ask this earlier. I know nothing about Elliot but a first name.

"His mother is a paediatrician and his father is a successful lawyer" she tells me.

"Hmm, what are their names? I might know of them."

"Of course you know of them, their Gre-" we're interrupted by an usher.  
"Ladies, welcome. If you follow me this way." He gestures us in the direction of the event.

Outside is just as beautiful as the inside. There's a massive white, what looks like a hall, tent. We walk in and I swear this place just keeps getting more extravagant. The place is packed with people in gorgeous attire. There are gorgeous dining tables all around, a stage, chandeliers hanging from the roof, a bar, and a very spacious dance floor. This place is beautiful.

I'm brought out of my thoughts when I see a tall, good looking, muscular blonde guy coming our way smiling. I look to Kate and she seems to be under some spell. She sighs dreamily. Ah, this must be Elliot.

"Hey babe, you look amazing" he says to Kate, eyeing her body up and down like a hungry animal and she blushes, she actually blushes. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her like his life depended on it. I feel as though I'm intruding. They finally come up for some air. Kate clears her throat.

"Elliot this is my best friend, Anastasia Steele" she introduces me to Elliot. I hold my hand out but he surprises me by enveloping me in his arms and giving me a massive bear hug. It all happens too quick for me to react. Kate smacks Elliot's arm. "Elliot, I told you, she doesn't like being touched! If I can't hug her, you definitely cant!" Kate tells him sternly. Price is at my side in a second. "It's fine Price, just my boof-head boyfriend" Kate tells Price rolling her eyes. Price looks to me, and I nod in agreement, he walks away keeping a safe distance.

"Sorry Anastasia, I forgot." Elliot tells me with a apologetic smile.

"It's fine Elliot, just a surprise that's all and please, call me Ana." He gives me a big boyish smile.

"Ana. Well It's nice to finally meet you, Kate has told me a lot about you and she didn't lie, you are a hottie." He wraps his arm around Kate's waist. Kate smiles proudly. Did he just call me a... _hottie_? "It's nice to finally meet you too and Kate has told me... well, your first name." He laughs and Kate just rolls her eyes.

" I see. Well let me properly introduce myself. Elliot Grey" and if on cue, my body shivers, I feel him before I see him.

"Well, well, well. Miss Steele, we meet again." I turn around and I'm met with a pair of gray eyes.

Kill me now.


	11. the Gala Pt 2

It's a longer one guys! Hope you guys enjoy :)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: The original characters of Fifty Shades of Grey are owned by E.L. James. The content, added characters and storyline of this story are owned by me. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Rated M for adult language.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Ana's POV

His voice penetrates me like a knife making my ears bleed. I can't believe this shit, I seriously can not believe this. Note to self; kill Kate for not informing me that her new lover is the brother of my enemy! _She didn't know he was an enemy. _Regardless, being a Grey is practically being royalty, she should have told me.

"Mr Grey, I _would_ say it's a pleasure to see you again, but then I'd be lying" I say to him without making eye contact, making my distaste of his presence obvious.

"Ah, and we wouldn't want anybody thinking you're a liar now would we?" he asks me in bitter sarcasm. I shoot him an icy glare. For fuck sake's Grey, build a bridge and get over it..._Or jump off it. _

"Uhhh, care to explain how you two know each other? I mean I know you _know_ each other seeing as you both do the same... whatever it is you do, but I didn't know you guys knew each other personally, when did you meet? Did you do business together?" Kate babbles with a confused expression on her face, although I am thankful for her diverting this tense situation to her and her questions. I really don't want to lose control in front of all these people and cause a scene.

"Unfortunately, yes. We met on my last visit to Seattle." I tell Kate while I continue to glare at Grey, my eyes never leaving his. We stay like this for another moment before Elliot clears his throat, indicating that this is awkward, although I don't feel awkward, I feel fury bubbling inside of me. Fury over the fact that I have to be in the presence of this asshole.

"I need a drink." and I excuse myself from this little reunion before Grey can make a sarcastic comment. I walk over to the bar and order my drink. "I'll have a scotch, neat" I say, the bartender giving me a nod and pouring me a glass. I take a sip, welcoming the burning sensation it leaves as it goes down my throat. I feel his burning gaze on my back, I turn around and sure enough, Grey is stalking his way towards me. I down the glass and order another.

"I'll have what she's having" Grey tells the bartender. I roll my eyes. "I didn't take you for a hard liquor type." He says to me. His body is turned towards me, but I make no attempt to return his gaze. I just stand there, facing the bar and nursing my drink.

"You know, it's extremely rude to ignore people." Grey tells me sternly, making the annoyance he's feeling obvious. I snort and look him straight in the eye, "I'm not ignoring people, I'm ignoring _you_ and for it being rude? I really couldn't give a rat's ass." and I turn and walk away, leaving him in anger.

I mingle with a few people and talk about the business, I know they just want to know why I've never shown an interest in these events and why all of a sudden I've had a change of heart but I don't need to explain myself to anyone, let alone nosey people who only care about the latest gossip on America's elites. I've also gotten many compliments tonight on my dress and looks, something I'm not all too familiar with.

Grey hasn't intruded on me for the past half hour and for that I'm extremely grateful. Although, I did feel him watching me from afar. I don't know what he's playing at but I seriously just want to lay all this shit to rest.

I continue making my rounds. People after people just keep coming up to me, some interested in my business, some interested in my personal life and some that are interested in my non-existent love life.

I finally make my way back to Kate, "Oh Ana, I met Elliot's parents and they're wonderful!" Kate exclaims, "Come, I'll introduce you." and she grabs my hand, practically dragging me through the crowd, real classy Kate, until we stop in front of this beautiful middle aged woman, her hair, long, perfectly sandy with not a strand out of place, her greens eyes sparkle as she gives us a warm smile, showing off her perfect white teeth. She is dressed in a gorgeous long white gown. Everything about this woman just screams elegance. I'd definitely mistake this woman for an angel.

"Grace, I'd like you to meet my best friend, Anastasia Steele. Ana, this is Elliot's mother, Dr. Grace Trevelyan Grey." Kate introduces us both.

I offer my hand, "Dr Gr-" and she cuts me off before I start,

"Oh sweetie please, call me Grace" she says giving me a warm smile as she shakes my hand.

This woman seems so... motherly, _how the hell would you know what motherly seems like? _I inwardly shake the negative thoughts in my head and return the gesture back to Grace.

"Grace, please, call me Ana" I tell her. "This gala is absolutely exquisite, you're quite the planner." I say as I glance around the tent, it truly is amazing.

"Oh thank you dear, I'm so happy you were able to attend. Kate tells me you don't usually attend events." Thanks Kate.

"Yes, unfortunately work keeps me rather busy so I just send checks." I tell her.

She laughs, "You know, you sound exactly like my son, Christian", I notice her eyes lit up at the mention of Grey, she practically wears the love she has for her children. I can't help but feel a tad jealous. To have a mother like this, Grey's one lucky ass.

Kate adds her two cents in "Ana actually met Christian whilst on her last trip here a couple of weeks ago, isn't that right Ana?" Kate looks at me all smiley. That's it, she can walk back to New York.

Grace turns to me, obviously interested in this story, "Is that right? How wonderful. How did you two meet?"

Well Grace, your son had been sniffing around my company, trying to steal it from me and when I came to Seattle to handle this he just so happened to be staying at the same hotel as me, why would he be staying at a hotel when he lives in Seattle you ask? Good question, I have no idea, but he did manage to kick me out of my suite so he could have it causing me to downgrade. Oh and then he was practically stalking me in the restaurant later that evening, let's not forget the man handling he used on me when I tried to leave his creeper ass, which caused my security to threaten to man handle him. Theres a lot more to this story but just the task of rethinking it is causing the hate I feel towards your son to bubble up and I'm scared that If I continue the hate will bubble to much, causing my eye balls to explode and that wouldn't be very pleasant to witness.

"Oh just business" I tell her, giving her a sweet smile and taking a much needed sip of my drink. She smiles and nods.

Kate decides to look for Elliot while Grace and I continue to chat about the gala, her work, my work, Seattle, New York and her children. "My youngest, Mia, should be around here somewhere. Ah, there she is, she's coming this way with Elliot and Kate" Grace says while looking in their direction. I turn and see Elliot, Kate and a beautiful tall, curvaceous raven haired woman, she can't be a year older than Kate and I.

As she approaches, her smile gets bigger, "Oh you must be Ana! Kate's told me so much about you. Oh my God, you're so pretty! And that dress is absolutely gorgeous! Oh I'm Mia by the way!" She says fast and full of energy while practically jumping on me, giving me a hug. Elliot pulls her off of me.

"Damn it Mia, what did I tell you, she doesn't like being touched! If Kate can't hug her and I can't hug her, then you _definitely _can't hug her." Elliot sternly whispers rather loudly to Mia.

"Geez Elliot calm your balls!" Mia fires back while rolling her eyes.

I can't help the giggle that escapes my lips.

"Mia Grey! Language!" Grace scolds, obviously embarrassed.

"He started it Mom!" Mia defends.

"Well, I'm finishing it." says a stern, authoritative voice coming from behind me. We all turn to look at who I'm assuming is Carrick, the father.

He has that old time handsome look going on, a full head of blonde hair with some grays and stern yet warm blue eyes. He's tall and quite lean, very fit for someone of his age. He and Grace make the perfect couple. You really wouldn't think Grey is a part of this loving, warm and funny family.

Carrick walks over to Grace and kisses her temple while putting his arm around her waist.

"Carrick darling, this is Anas-" Carrick finishes Grace's sentence off,

"Anastasia Steele. Yes, I know of your business. You have quite the reputation my dear." He says sincerely. Smiling at me, he extends his hand "Carrick Grey" he says.

"Mr Grey, It's a pleasure to meet you." I shake his hand.

"The pleasure is mine, Anastasia and please call me Carrick. Mr Grey is my father." He says while looking lovingly at Grace.

They really make me miss Ray all the more.

I continue chatting with Carrick, turns out his firm took lead in the law handling's of a company I did a hostile take over on a year or so ago. I thought this would make things awkward and hostile but it only made him compliment me on my success. _If he only knew what had happened between his son and you. _Speaking of his son, I haven't had the _pain_ of his presence all evening.

Dinner is announced and we all make our way to our assigned dinner tables. I notice that I'm assigned to the Grey table and oh looky here, my assigned seat happens to be next to the devil's assigned seat. I groan. Lucky for me, Grey isn't here yet, hopefully he left.

We all, minus Grey, take our seats. Grace turns to Carrick, "Darling have you seen Christian anywhere?" She asks while looking around for her lost son.

"I saw him speaking to Elena earlier. Don't worry dear, he'll be here." Carrick reassures his wife.

I take my phone out of my clutch from under the table and go through my messages and emails. I promised Kate no work tonight so I have to be discrete. Besides, Kate is too engrossed in whatever Elliot is talking about to notice.

I feel a shift in the air and I roll my eyes, I don't need to look to know who is now beside me.

"Wouldn't hurt you to spend _some_ time with your family bro." Elliot says to Christian.

"Fuck off Lelliot." Christian snaps back at Elliot.

"Enough you two." Carrick admonishes and they both quiet down.

Everyone goes back to the dinner banter while I continue to work on my phone.

"Do you always work?" Grey says to me while looking over my shoulder and down at my phone. Geez, invasion of personal space much?

"Yes I do" I reply flatly while still looking at my phone.

I can still feel his eyes on me and it's starting to make me feel uncomfortable. I put my phone down and sigh, I turn my body towards him, now facing him, I glare straight into his eyes, speaking low to make sure no one but Grey hears me,

"I would appreciate it if for the remainder of the night, we both just ignore each other. I have no desire to converse with you, just like you have no desire to converse with me. So let's just tolerate each others presence until we can finally leave and live happily ever after in our own cities where we won't have to deal with each others faces popping up out of the blue."

I nod at him and turn back to the table but quickly turn back,

"Oh and I know about that little stunt you pulled with my company you prick, pull that shit again and I'll feed your nuts to my Rottweiler named peaches." I say deadly and silently to him.

Grey stares at me, brows furrowed "Do you even have a Rottweiler?" he asks.

"Pull the shit you pulled again and find out" I threaten. Truth is, I don't. I'm actually pretty fucking petrified of dogs.

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Mia asks with her eyebrow quirked and a little smile playing on her face.

"None of your business Mia." Christian says coldly while turning back to face the rest of the table.

"So Christian, Ana, are we going to see you two doing business together in the near future?" Carrick asks, I inwardly snort, yeah right. I'd rather chew on shards of broken glass than work with Grey.

"I don't work with amateurs father, you know that." Christian says nonchalantly. I hear small, shocked gasps coming from the rest of the table.

"Christian! you apologise to Ana! I can't believe you just said that, I raised you better than that!" Grace scolds Grey.

"It's quite alright Grace. I don't like to work with arrogant, egotistic, bratty, self absorbed pricks like Christian anyway." I say nonchalantly myself while looking at my nails.

"Ana!" Kate scolds in surprise.

Everyone else on the table has fallen silent, their jaws hanging wide open in shock, while Grey just glares at me. I can practically see the flames in his eyes, feel the heat of anger that's radiating off of him. His jaw is clenching and he seems to be having an internal battle with himself as he continues to stare at me.

The tension is so thick you can just about cut it with a knife. Elliot decides to break the silence first, "I don't know about anyone else, but I want to know what the hell happened while Ana was in Seattle last!" Elliot says while looking between Grey and I.

"Nothing happened." Grey says, "Except for the realisation that Miss Steele here, is a manipulative, conniving, hag that doesn't seem to know her place." _Oh hell no._

I abruptly stand up from my chair, nearly knocking it over in the process and tower over Grey who is still sitting.

"Doesn't know her place? Doesn't know _her _place?!" I bellow, causing a few heads to turn our way. Fuck embarrassment, I'm not letting this grade A asshole belittle me _again!_ Oh and on top of that, try to _put me in my place!_

Grey slowly rises, now towering over me. It's as if something has snapped inside of him. His eyes have darkened, his angry glare piercing right through me, brows furrowed so hard he looks like a wolf, his nostrils flaring. He looks like evil itself, but he doesn't intimidate me, it only adds fuel to my fire of rage.

I notice Carrick and Elliot from the corner of my eye stand, clearly concerned about what's going to happen but before they can do anything Price is immediately by my side.

He sees the look in Grey's eyes and moves in front of me, shielding me from Grey.

"Back away _Mr_ Grey." Price growls.

Grey's eyes go from Prices to mine, "If it isn't your knight in shining armor coming to save the day." Grey snarls.

He takes a step closer to Price but before he can do anything, Elliot, Carrick and Grey's security Taylor have come to put a stop to what's about to go down.

"Christian, I don't know what the fuck's gotten into you but you seriously need to chill" Elliot says to Grey but he just continues to glare at me.

"Sir, you don't want to attract a larger audience" Taylor says, in hopes of calming Grey down.

I take a look around and notice that we do indeed have ourselves a little audience.

"Christian, I don't know what's gotten into you tonight, but enough is enough" comes from Grace who is by my side and what looks like is protecting me also from her son. Seriously how bad is this fucker?

Grey's face softens at the words that left Graces mouth. He snaps out of whatever trance he was in and looks around the audience we've attracted.

"I need some fresh air" he mumbles to himself, looking a little lost and confused, and rushes out of the tent.

Grace as well as everyone that had been watching lets out a breath of relief.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry." Grace apologises with sincerity and a sad look on her face. I can tell she wants to give me a hug but restrains herself from doing so.

I place my hand on Grace's arm, "You have nothing to apologise for Grace." I tell her, giving her a reassuring smile.

"I haven't seen this side of him in so long, even so, that was in his teen years." Grace says as she shakes her head in disbelief. Hmm, so this behaviour isn't new. I have an urge to pry and gather more intel on Grey but I just can't abuse Grace's trust like that, I may not have known her for long, but she's a good person.

"You don't have to explain anything Grace." I tell her. "I should be apologising to you actually, for causing a scene and behaving the way I did. I'm truly sorry if I ruined the night for you and your guests" _except for Grey. _

"Oh sweetie no! if anyone should be apologising it should be Christian! He spat those hurtful words first. I have to say, no one has ever stood up to him before. It was quite a shock to everyone."

"Yes, well I don't appreciate being trampled on." _You've had enough of that already. _

"Of course dear. Come, let's not let unfortunate events spoil the evening." And we head back to the table. Before I take my seat, Price gently pulls me aside.

"Price, everything is fine now." I tell him, but he still looks as if he has something to say.

"Ma'am I've been infor-" Price gets cut off by a frantic Kate.

"Ana, what the hell happened between you and Christian?!" She asks, clearly not caring who is in hearing distance.

"Kate, I'm speaking with Price at the mome-",

"Oh no! You promised no work! Whatever it is, it can wait" Kate scolds. I sigh. I just want this night to end.

"Price, we'll discuss this later" I tell him and before he can protest, Kate drags me back to the table where Mia awaits.

I take my seat and they both come and sit next to me, one on each side. _Trapping me more like it. _

"Okay now spill." Kate starts. I groan,

"Kate, please. Can't we just enjoy the rest of the night and talk about this later. I hardly think this is the place to be discussing-"

"Oh no honey, don't give me that '_I hardly think this is the place to be discussing such matters' _speech. I want details." Kate says impatiently.

I roll my eyes and turn to Mia, who is just as anxious to hear the story.

"Look, we're just business rivals okay? We both wanted the same thing, I got it, end of story." I tell them. _But really._ Mia doesn't seem to buy it,

"I don't know Ana, I've never seen my brother act like that, especially over some business deal. It's as if you cheated on him with Elliot or something."

"Yeah Ana, there's definitely something else going on here. What aren't you telling us?" Kate asks, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Nothing. There's seriously nothing else to tell." I tell them, rather convincingly if I say so, but I can tell they don't buy it.

We're interrupted by a familiar voice. "Miss Steele, what a pleasant surprise." Mrs Lincoln purrs as she greets me.

"Mrs Lincoln, it's a pleasure to see you again." I lie.

"The pleasure is all mine dear and please call me Elena." She say's rather seductively.

Oh honey, I don't roll that way. _Or any way._

_Elena _notices Kate and Mia and greets them also.

"So Anastasia, are you participating in the annual dance auction this evening?" Elena asks, and when the hell did I say it was okay to call me Anastasia? Before I can reply, Mia pipes in, "Of course she is!" Of course I am? What the hell are they talking about?

"Well then, I'm looking forward to seeing which lucky man will be buying your dance." Elena purrs, "Miss Steele, ladies." she says and walks away.

Wait, what? Buying my dance?

"Mia what the hell did she mean by which man will be buying my dance? I'm not selling any dances!"

"Oh Ana, It will be fun! Don't worry about it. It's just a bunch of women, Kate and myself included, who's first dance is auctioned off to the highest bidder." Mia says, trying to reassure me but there's nothing reassuring about it.

"Absolutely not. I won't be participating." I argue. How the hell am I supposed to handle dancing with some stranger?

"Oh come on Ana, It's for a good cause!" Mia begs.

"Yeah come on Ana, It'll be fine. It's not like you'll have to grind on him or anything. It's just a simple first dance." Kate says.

As God is my witness, I'll find a way to make Kate pay me back. I've put up with a lot of shit tonight on her behalf and I should be compensated damn it!

"Fine" I mutter.

"YAY!" Both girls squeal.

"Well I hope you're ready cause the auction is starting now." Mia tells me.

"Wait, what?" I protest.

A man on stage announces the annual dance auction and asks for all participants to join the stage. Mia grabs my hand and strides towards the stage.

There are about 15 women participating, all dressed immaculately and looking gorgeous. I can tell they're all excited and giddy about the auction. I would buy every one of their dances if it meant I get to sit this out.

The first woman gets auctioned off for $7000. After a few more women get auctioned off It's Kate's turn. I glance at the crowd of men who are gathered in front of the stage like a flock of ducks fighting for a piece of bread. I take a look at Kate and see she's loving it. I notice her staring directly at Elliot who in return is smiling smugly at her. I know Kate would want Elliot to place a high bid and as I look around at the other ducks, I mean men, who are eyeing Kate, I can tell he's going to have to bid high.

The auctioneer babbles some shit about Kate to the crowd and the bidding starts.

"$8000!" Elliot bids. I take a look at Kate and she's beaming, I can't help but smile, she looks so happy and carefree. I love seeing her like this.

"$9000!" Another man calls out, I notice Elliot snap his head towards him and shoot him an icy glare, I quietly laugh, this is fascinating.

"$10,000!" Elliot calls out.

"$11,000!" The man bids, obviously not caring for his safety.

"$12,000!" A man in the back calls out. I see Elliot's fist clench, Ooh he's a jealous one.

"$20,000!" Elliot practically screams, I'm trying so hard to contain my laughter, he looks like a blonde bear.

"Sold!" The auctioneer yells and the crowd applauds. Kate steps down and Elliot embraces her in his arms.

Mia is next to be auctioned off. A few men auction for the Grey princess and she's sold for $22,000. Watching this auction is quite entertaining, I can see why they made this annual, and it really is a great way to make money.

"Next up we have _the_ Miss Anastasia Steele!" The auctioneer booms into the microphone. Oh my God, what If no one bids for me? How fucking embarrassing! _Didn't you say you didn't want to dance with anyone?_ I did, but still, I am still a woman for crying out loud and I do have self esteem.

"Miss Steele speaks five different languages" actually only two.

"Enjoys horse riding" Ha! yeah right, I've never been in my life and don't plan to.

"And loves to sky dive on her free time!" Yeah fucking right! cause I have a death wish! "Who want's to start the bidding?" the auctioneer calls out. Oh God here we go, the moment of truth.

"$10,000!" A man from the front calls out. _Okay, not bad. _I take a look at the bidder, he's a tall fellow and the way his tux clings to his body I can tell he works out, he has short, neat brown hair and from what I can see, green eyes. He's quite the looker. I notice the corners of his lips twitch and he gives me a shy smile. If I were any other girl I'd be swooning at this man's feet... but I'm not any other girl and things like good looks and a killer body doesn't persuade me.

"$15,000!" Another man calls out, I take a look at this one, he's not as handsome as the first man and he has this creepy 'I camp outside your bedroom window with my binoculars in your tree' look happening. I'm not a shallow person necessarily but I'd much rather dance with the first bidder, this guy gives me the creeps. _Beggars can't be choosers Steele!_ Hey If I had my choice, I wouldn't dance with anyone.

"$20,000!" number one counters, his eyes never leaving mine. Oh dear.

"$25,000!" number two calls out. Oh God, this isn't as fun as it appeared.

"$30,000!" someone calls out, I can't really see his face that clearly.

"$40,000!" number one calls, I can tell he's getting a little frustrated, and so am I.

"$45,000!" number two counters. Oh God please stop.

"$50,000!" number three yells. He moves closer to the stage and I can now see him clearly. This one has the bad boy look going for him, tall and stocky with messy black hair, a 5'o clock shadow and dangerous dark eyes.

"$60,000!" goes number one.

"$70,000!" calls number three, who is now standing right next to number one. I take a look at the rest of the crowd and see their eager faces, no doubt excited.

Number one and number two continue to go at it while number three sits this one out. _Thank God. _

"$110,000!" number one yells. Just as I think it's over and number one has won,

"$300,000" a stern yet smooth voice calls out from the back of the crowd. The room gasps and all turn to the voice at the back of the room. I see the bidder and immediately I feel the bile come up my throat, there's no way in HELL I'm dancing with that fucker!

"SOLD!" The auctioneer yells happily and the crowd, who is still in shock, applauds. No, no, no, no ,no, HELL NO!

I storm off the stage and march pass Kate who tries to stop me, "Ana!" she calls, I shoot her the glare and she retreats back to Elliot's side, she knows to back off immediately. I walk past everyone else and out the tent.

The cold night air is refreshing. I take a moment to bask in the peace and calm down, I look up at Seattle's night sky and close my eyes and inhale the air. I make my way to the ladies restroom, It's empty thank God.

I turn on the tap and let the water run. I take a look at my reflection in the mirror, my hair and makeup is still flawless. I rub some water on my neck in an attempt to cool myself down.

After a few moments I straighten up, compose myself and head out of the restroom.

As I walk out someone grabs my elbow and pulls me to the side where we're out of sight.

I pull my arm out of the grip it's in, "get your fucking hands off of me!" I bellow at this person who has the nerve to put their hands on me.

I look at the fucker and why am I surprised?

"What the fuck do you want Grey? If you're here for your dance you're wasting your time. I'd rather dance barefoot on lava than dance with you!" I spit. It didn't take long to get under his skin, he's already running his hands through his hair gripping it.

"That mouth of yours is going to get you into a lot of trouble one day Steele"

"Are you threatening me Grey?" I say low and deadly. He takes a step closer to me,

"Trust me, you'll know when I threaten you." He says, his eyes dark and his face impassive .

"You better get the fuck out of my face Grey." I snarl. I can tell he's fighting his temper, his jaw is clenching and he's breathing rapidly.

I roll my eyes and begin to walk back to the tent.

"I'm still getting my dance." He calls out. I groan.

I enter the tent and head to the bar. If I'm going to have to suffer while dancing with Grey, I'd rather suffer tipsy. The bartender hands me my drink and as I turn around I bump into a hard body, spilling my drink on the person. "I'm so sorry" I say as I turn to get a napkin to wipe the mess. I start cleaning this mans tux and I hear him chuckle. I look up and I'm face to face with number one from the auction. Oh my, he's even more handsome up close.

"It's my fault, really." He reassures me with a dazzling smile that blinds you. It occurs to me that I am still gripping onto this mans expensive tux. I let go and mumble an apology... again. _Geez Steele, get your head out of your ass. _

He holds out his hand, "Paul Adkins."

"Anastasia Steele" I say holding my hand out for him to shake but instead takes it and brings it to his soft lips, gently kissing it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Anastasia" He says rather shyly.

"The pleasure is mine and please, call me Ana." I reply and his green eyes sparkle.

Paul gets me another drink and we start chatting away. I learn that he's a lawyer and has his own law firm here in Seattle. He used to work for Carrick's law firm, Carrick actually being somewhat of a mentor to him. They both agreed that he excelled all he could under Carrick's wing and thought he should venture out and create his own firm. With the amount of money he was willing to spend on a dance with me, I'd say he's doing rather well for himself.

Paul glares at something behind me. "I guess someone's here to claim their dance." He says as he takes a sip of his drink. I turn around and I'm met with a pair of grey eyes. I inwardly groan.

"Grey." Paul nods.

"Adkins." Grey nods back.

Grey looks between Paul and I, "I hope I wasn't intruding." He says, like _he_ cares.

"Actually you were." I state boldly, earning myself another one of Grey's famous glares and a smirk from Paul.

"Miss Steele, I believe _I _bought the honour of your first dance." Grey states sarcastically. What crawled up his ass? I'll just get this over with, I don't need to draw anymore unwanted attention to myself by causing yet another scene.

"Yes, I believe you did." I say. I finish off the rest of my drink, I'm going to need it. I turn to Paul, "Paul, it was great to meet you." I say to him, giving him a little smile.

"Likewise Ana." He says, taking my hand once again and giving it a soft kiss. I could have sworn I heard Grey growl. Grey grabs my hand rather tightly and strides toward the dance floor.

Once on the dance floor with the other couples, Grey places his hand on the small of my back and takes my hand in his. I try my best not to stiffen but with the quirk of Grey's brow I can tell he noticed. _Don't freak out Steele, It's only a dance. _I take a breath and place my hand on Grey's shoulder and this time _he _stiffens and it's my turn to quirk my brow.

_'I've got you under my skin'_ by Frank Sinatra starts playing and we start moving to the music.

_'I've got you under my skin. _

_I've got you deep in the heart of me. _

_So deep in my heart that you're really a part of me.'_

"You and Paul Adkins seem to be getting along" Grey mutters through gritted teeth. What the hell is with him now? I seriously think he needs to be psychologically assessed, he might have multiple personality disorder.

"Not that it's anything to you but yes, I'd say we're getting along swimmingly." I smile and his eyes darken, he remains silent. His grip on me tightens.

_'I said to myself: this affair never will go so well. _

_But why should I try to resist when, baby, I know so well _

_I've got you under my skin?' _

Grey spins me out then brings me back in.

"Well, I wonder what he'd think when he finds out what you really are."

What?

"What shit are you spilling now Grey?" I spit at him and he smiles smugly, remaining coy. Okay... not the reaction I was hoping for.

_'Don't you know, you fool, you never can win? _

_Use your mentality, wake up to reality.' _

Grey dips me and whispers, "You think I don't know you Steele? You think your skeletons are safe in the closet you've stuffed them into?" He brings me back up, putting on a front, acting like nothing happened, being all smiley. I don't like where this is going. We continue to sway to the music.

"I don't know what you're talking about Grey and If I were you, I'd tread lightly on where you're going with this bullshit." I say and he laughs, he actually _laughs!_ I'm so close to just punching him in the throat.

"What's so funny?" I grit out.

His laughing subsides, and he answers, "You. You are funny. Prancing around acting all superior when really you're just a manipulative little girl who whores herself out and cries victim to get what she wants."

At this point I'm completely speechless, I'm staring at this man, gaping like a fish. Did he just say what I think he just said? I'm finding it hard to move my body, I'm stuck to the floor. Grey holds me close, bringing his mouth to my ear, to anyone else it would look like we're sharing an intimate moment but this is far from that.

"Anastasia Rose Steele, 19 year old college student at Columbia University. Spent 3 years preying on the rich boys of Columbia, trying to find the right, poor sucker to sink her teeth into and seduce. Come along Benjamin Hartley, son of Samuel and Lucille Hartley, two wealthy and respectable socialites of the Upper east side of Manhattan."

Am I breathing?

"Anastasia, playing the conniving seductress, seduces Ben, making him want her. Anastasia attends a frat party with Ben and leads him up to an empty room. She continues to seduce him until things finally get sexual."

I can't... I can't breathe.

"What Ben didn't know was that this woman had a plan all along, to catch him in her web of lies to extract money from the Hartley's by accusing their son of _raping _her."

The room's getting smaller...

"But we both know the truth, don't we Anastasia? We both know you used Ben and screamed victim to get a pay off. That's how you work, isn't it Steele? You scream rape and bloody murder to get what you want. What did you do with the money Steele? What did you do with the two million? Is that how you started your company, with dirty money? Figures, dirty money for a dirty whore."

I can't feel my body. My heart is racing, my eyes are searching frantically, for what? I don't know. I can't speak. I can't breathe. I manage to move my feet, I take a step back, bumping into another couple on the dance floor. Grey's sadistic smile is blinding me. I have... I have to move... I have to get out of here... I feel dirty... The room is spinning, everything's a blur.

Grey slowly stalks toward me, smile produced by evil.

Get away from me! I want to scream, but I can't.

"Oh no, did I touch a soft spot?" He asks innocently.

My body's shaking, I'm gasping for air. The last thing I remember is Price carrying me out of there, then everything goes black.

* * *

**Before anyone comments on how Christian is heartless etc, I'd like to remind you that well yeah, he is. This Christian is ruthless but don't fret, our Ana is a strong one :)**


	12. STORY UPDATE PLS READ!

Hey everyone! I want to apologise for the total lack of updates. I'm posting this update from my ipad because my laptop is getting fixed at the moment. I have already written the next chapter but its on my laptop :( so to those who are wondering if I've abandoned this story, I haven't! In fact, expect a lot of chapters once I get things sorted because I've had so many ideas and have been keeping note of them :) so once again, I'm truly sorry you guys have to wait and I'm grateful for all those who are still sticking with me and this story. I've been waiting for my laptop for weeks now so I'm hoping it comes any day now :/

I love you guys x

xNikki


End file.
